Líos Amoros
by glaamorousxMeel
Summary: Harry vuelve a Hogwarts después de un año de batalla. Se reencuentra con un Ron muy cambiado y con una novia muy particular... ¿Qué sucedera cuando Harry se de cuenta que los sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga han cambiado? H&Hr [CAPÍTULO 17 UP] R
1. La Bienvenida

Cáp. 1 : "La Bienvenida"

Harry, no había ido al 6º año en Hogwarts, en ese año venció a Voldemort y los mortífagos estaban es Azkabán.

Al otro año, decidió ir para graduarse junto a sus amigos, el vivía junto a su padrino Sirius.

Eran las 6:00 a.m. Hermione estaba despierta, no podía creer q hoy, Harry llegaba a Hogwarts, estaba un poco nerviosa. Hermione, aun estaba en pijama, era de color rosado, un pantalón y una polera (n/a: remera) con encajes. Salio de su habitación aun en pijama y recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar a la entrada estuvo ahí cerca de 10 minutos hasta q vio entrar a Harry. Corrió hacia el y lo abrazo muy fuerte.

- Hermione! ( dijo Harry )

- Si ? ( dijo ella aun abrazándolo )

- No me abrases tan fuerte

-( Los dos rieron )

- Disculpa Harry.

- Y donde esta Ron ? ( dijo Harry un poco preocupado )

- Ehhh ( se estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa ), mira Harry el…

- Vamos! Hermione me pones nervioso

- Ehh mira cuando, tu te fuiste, en 5º año y en 6º, cuando no estabas, Ron y yo emm no se, no se q paso pero el se separo de mi, no volvimos a hablarnos y, bueno ya no somos amigos, además el esta (…) esta saliendo … con …con Cho…

- Que ! ( dijo el un poco enojado )

- Eso, esta saliendo con Cho, pero a ti te sigue gustando ?

- No, no … me gustas tu (dijo en su mente, Hermione había cambiado bastante, su pelo ya no era tan esponjado y se preocupaba ,mas de ella )( dijo Harry ), ahora disculpa pero voy a mi habitación, nos vemos en el desayuno.

- Si, nos vemos.

Hermione se fue a su habitación y se baño, ya que no quería seguir durmiendo, luego de eso se fue al comedor para desayunar, Hermione se sentó junto a Ginny, Lavender y Parvati, mientras q mas allá estaba Seamos, Dean y Neville y Harry.

Buenos Días alumnos, hoy, tenemos q celebrar la llegada de Harry Potter q venció a Voldemort ( Dijo Dumbledore y todos aplaudieron )

A Hermione le llego una lechuza, que aparte de traer su diario "El Profeta", traía 1

Además de una carta que decía

Hermione:

Te espero debajo del gran árbol,

al lado del lago, tengo algunas

cosas que decirte, por favor no

faltes a las 16:30 hrs.

No estaba firmada por nadie.

Hermione no estaba muy preocupada, ya q pensaba q podía ser Ginny o Parvati para alguno de sus "problemas amorosos", así, termino el desayuno, en la clase de pociones Hermione estaba un poco distraída por la carta, pero igual termino antes q Harry y Ron, luego se fue a las clases de adivinación, encantamientos y ruinas antiguas así le dieron las 16:00 hrs. Se fue a su habitación y se cambio el uniforme, estaba un poco nublado, aunque sin mucho frió y sin calor, guardo los libros y se fue, bajo las escaleras y recorrió los pasillos, hasta q salio, se dirigió al gran árbol, no veía a nadie, solo vio un gran mantel blanco y en el galletitas de chocolate ( que a Hermi le encantaban ), y un jarro con jugo de calabaza, luego de atrás del árbol salio…Harry

-Harry ? ( dijo ella un poco confundida )

- Eh , si esperabas a alguien mas ?

- tu me mandaste la carta ? ( dijo ella aun un poco confundida )

- si ( sonrió y agacho la cabeza ), sírvete esto es para ti ( le hizo un gesto para q comiera galletas )

- Ehh bueno.

- Y bueno, necesito hablar contigo Hermione, para eso te mande la carta (…)

- Si, de que seria ?

- ( Harry se empezó a poner un poco nervioso ), mira Hermione cuando, cuando yo, el año pasado (…) ( Harry a veces se quedaba en silencio unos segundos, como para tomar aire ), el año pasado no vine, entonces mmmmm. Hermione, mira yo nunca te había agradecido todo lo que tu me has ayudado, veras siempre me ayudas con mis tareas, y bueno con todo…

- Bueno Harry, gracias ( ella rió un poco )

- Ehhh. Eso no es todo…

- ( Ella estaba un poco sorprendida que mas le querría decir Harry ? ), eh si, que mas me quieres decir?

- ( Ahora si Harry estaba mas nervioso ) Eh mira Hermione el año pasado, cuando no vine a Hogwarts, me, me di cuenta de que … … te extrañe mucho, todos los días me acordaba de ti, pero nunca te respondía las cartas por … por miedo ( estaba cada vez mas colorado )

- ¿ Como? ( dijo ella un poco confundida )

- (Harry se puso de pie) Hermione, tu , tu … me gustas Hermione, me encantas, te amo ( al terminar de decir estas palabras Hermione estaba totalmente sonrojada )

- Harry tu? ( dijo ella )

- Todo es verdad, me gustas Hermi

- Gracias, pero mira mira (…) tengo que ir a la biblioteca ( mintió Hermione )

Harry tomo del brazo a Hermione y la dio vuelta, los dos se acercaron estaban solo a unos centímetros el uno del otro, estaban a unos dos centímetros cuando (…)

Hermione!


	2. ¿Amigas?

Cáp.2¿Amigas?

La que gritaba era Ginny, al ver q Hermione se dio vuelta salio corriendo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Hermione se despidió de Harry con un beso en las mejillas y fue tras Ginny no la encontraba a si que decidió irse a su habitación, donde allí estaba Ginny llorando, al entrar (…)

Hermione como pudiste! Besaste a Harry!

No nos besamos!

Jajaja ( rió Ginny irónicamente) y yo estoy teniendo visiones? Hermione yo se que te gusta Harry, pero tu sabias yo que yo siento por el

Ah si y que sentías tu?. Mira Ginny si te gustara Harry no estarías saliendo con Seamus, porque cuando tuviste la oportunidad de salir con el no lo hiciste?

Porque el siempre me ha visto como la hermana de su mejor amigo, nada mas(dijo ella aun llorando)

Pero si le hubieras confesado todo nada de esto estaría pasando!

Y tu creías que si yo le decía el me iba a tomar en cuenta?

No lo se pero lo hubieras intentado!

Déjame solaa, no se como pude confiar en ti, te besas con Harry y luego vienes a pedirme perdón!

No te estoy pidiendo perdón! (dijo Hermione casi gritando ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia), Solo te estaba explicando pero como ya veo eres una estúpida ni siquiera sabes diferenciar una cosa de otra!

Sale estúpida! ( dijo Ginny y le lanzo una almohada )

Hermione salió y con un fuerte portazo cerró la puerta, se sentía muy mal por Ginny pero ella… no sabia estaba "tonta". Para no pensar en eso se fue a la biblioteca y comenzó a leer unos libros.

Harry por su parte empezó a caminar, vio a Ron que venia junto de la mano con Cho

-Harry! Volviste ( dijo Ron y corrió a abrazar a su amigo, mientras Cho bajaba la cabeza)

-Si, hoy en la mañana

- Bueno hablamos después, ahora estoy un poco ocupado (dijo el que seguía sosteniendo la mano de Cho)

- Ok, Adiós!

Harry siguió su camino, no sabia a donde ir, estaba como en "la luna" decidió ir a la biblioteca a leer algo, pero cuando llego se encontró a Hermione llorando…

Hermione! Que te pasa! (dijo Harry preocupado)

Nada, nada ( dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas)

Hermione, mírame ( le dijo el un poco bruscamente, pero sin lastimarla)

( Ella con los ojos un poco húmedos lo miro, pero solo por unos segundos, ya que luego volvió a bajar la cabeza, estaban sentados uno al lado del otro la Sra. De la biblioteca no estaba y no había nadie mas ahí, Harry tomo el mentón de Hermione con su mano, haciéndola que lo mirara, sus cabezas se acercaban poco a poco, Hermi ladeo un poco la cabeza y Harry también, los dos sentían su respiración, que era bastante fuerte, Hermione sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca, todo estaba tan silencioso en ese momento, no había ningún ruido aparte de su respiración Hermi cerro los ojos y sus labios se juntaron, ese beso era tan tierno sentía Hermione, nunca pensó que se besaría con Harry, pero todo se sentía tan bien, luego se tuvieron que separar para tomar un poco de aire, Hermi miro a Harry y se sonrojo un poco pero con una sonrisa en su rostro demostró a Harry lo bueno que había sido ese momento…

En ese momento entro alguien a la biblioteca, era Draco Malfoy, su padre y su madre estaban es Azkabán y sus amigos no estaban ya en Hogwarts, por lo que estaba solo, al entrar bajo la cabeza, busco un libro y salio.

Me da pena Draco, esta solo! ( dijo Hermione )

Bueno, creo que se lo tiene merecido.

Si, pero de todas maneras me da pena.

Harry? ( dijo ella en un tono un poco tímido )

Si?

Harry, siento lo de la tarde, tu … tu también me gustas ( y sonrió )

( Harry sonrió un poco ), gracias Hermione, no se como no me di cuenta antes de lo hermosa que eres.

Gracias…

En ese momento Hermione tomo a Harry de la nuca y lo beso durante varios minutos

Lo siento Hermi, creo que debemos ir a la cena ( dijo Harry )

Si, vamos

Los dos fueron al Gran Comedor, cenaron, a veces se miraban y sonreían, de lo que Ginny se percato y se ponía cada vez mas furiosa …

Luego de eso, todos se fueron a Dormir.

Al Otro Día:

A las 7:30 AM. Sonó la voz de Dumbledore

- En 30 minutos mas, exactamente a las 8:00 dirijánse al Gran Comedor, a todos tengo que informarles algo.

A las 8:00 ya todos los alumnos estaban allí

- Buenos Días alumnos, hoy tengo que informarles que en 1 semana mas es el Gran Baile de Navidad, por lo que todos deberán conseguir pareja, los alumnos de 5º, 6º y 7º año podrán ir solos a comprar sus vestidos y trajes de gala.

- Hermione ( dijo Harry )

- si?

- Ehh Mm. yo me preguntaba si… si tu quisieras ir… ( Harry estaba nervioso )

- Harry, si quiero ir al baile contigo.

- Gracias Hermione, no, estaba un poco nervioso. ( y rió )

Así paso la tarde, Hermione se fue a su habitación, a leer un libro y luego de un rato se abrió la puerta y alguien corrió a los brazos de Hermione….

Hermione perdóname, por favor!

Ginny?

Era aquella chica pelirroja , que estaba abrazando a Hermione y pidiéndole perdón

Hermione, lo siento tanto, por favor perdóname! Yo, yo mira yo me di cuenta de que no me gusta Harry, por eso estoy con Seamus, porque me gusta, o eso creo, lo que se es que no me gusta Harry, Hermione te lo juro…

Si, Ginny esta bien!

Gracias Hermione! Perdóname por favor!

Si, si Ginny, además eres mi… mejor amiga!

Gracias Hermi tu también!

Las dos pasaron la tarde juntas! solo conversando y recordando cuando eran pequeñas y al igual que ahora seguían siendo muy buenas amigas.

Hermi, con quien vas a ir al baile?

Eh, bueno voy a ir con Harry ( dijo un poco incomoda )

Ay que bueno, me alegro mucho por ti!

Gracias Ginny, tu iras con Seamus?

Ehh, bueno supongo, aunque aun no me dice nada es lo mas probable, si somos novios.

Jajaja Si…

-No se Herm si tu quieres pero podríamos ir juntas a comprar los vestidos, solo si no te incomoda…

- Claro que no me incomoda! Si podemos ir pero, en los próximos 3 días mas no, tengo los 3 días pociones, y por lo tanto mucha tarea.

- Si no hay problema, luego vemos cuando…

Las chicas fueron a cenar y luego a dormir.

Mientras que en la habitación de los chicos Harry y Ron estaban…

Ron, porque estas enojado con Hermione?

No, no estamos enojados, no es eso, solo que … no se ya no somos amigos, cuando tu te fuiste todo fue distinto, yo comencé a salir con Cho y, bueno como sabes ella solo estaba ocupada con sus estudios y todo eso, pero no lo se después no nos hablábamos y bueno, eso, nos distanciamos…

Ron, mira yo no tengo nada en contra tuyo, no te guardo rencor ni nada, solo quiero que volvamos a ser los amigos que éramos antes…

Si, Harry yo, yo también

(Y los dos amigos se abrazaron cada uno se fue a dormir a su cama)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola. Bueno espero que les guste el 2º capitulo que es bastante mas largo que el primero, pero así va a ser, algunas veces mas corto y otras veces mas largo, lo único que les pido son

R-E-V-I-E-W-S

Please please, se los pido, y mientras mas hayan mas rápido actualizo, voy a tratar de actualizar los fines de semana, por que en la semana estoy muy ocupada con las tareas cuidense todos…

-. ByE .-


	3. Buscando Vestido

Hola, bueno primero que todo Gracias a las personas que dejan REVIEWS, 6 para mí es un logro gigante, les quiero avisar que estoy en construcción de un nuevo dic, pero es bastante, bastante raro, bueno, cuando lo suba les aviso de quienes se trata y mañana o el domingo, voy a comenzar a subir el ficc de un amigo ;), bueno sigan dejando REVIEWS, y eso, les dejo el capitulo 3, bueno, para la gente, que me dice que haga los capítulos, lo siento, pero no puedo alargarlos mas, mas adelante, quizás van a ser mas largos, ahora tengo 3 páginas de Word, pero bueno, sin Dar mas lata, les dejo el ficc…

Cáp.3: "Buscando Vestido"

Al otro día:

Hermione despertó a las 7:00 a.m., reviso su horario y vio que le tocaba pociones con Snape, se baño se vistió y se fue, ella acostumbraba a llegar al menos 30 minutos antes de cada clase para repasar algunas cosas de la clase anterior. Así fue como llego a las 7:30 estuvo 10 minutos ahí, y llego Harry…

Hermione!

Hola! Harry… tan temprano?

Eh bueno, sí desperté temprano entonces me vine para repasar la materia.

(El día estaba bastante frío, ya que estaba nevando y en las mazmorras se sentía aun más.

Harry se sentó junto a Hermione, eran los únicos 2 en ese frío lugar)

Que raro que no halla llegado nadie aún ( dijo ella, mientras su mandíbula tiritaba debido al frío que sentía )

Si, aun no llega nadie y ya son las 7:45

Si ( dijo ella aún tiritando y repasando un libro )

Herm tienes frío?

(n/a: Es una pregunta bastante tonta, si miraba que Hermione estaba tiritando, pero Harry es un poquito, mmmmm. Digamos que lento) (n/a:xD )

Si, un poco (y sonrió estúpidamente)

(Harry reaccionando un poco paso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Hermione y le puso la bufanda y el gorrito que el llevaba (n/a:Que tierno)

Gracias, Harry, te la devuelvo cuando termine la clase

No, no hay problema devuélvemela cuando tu puedas

(Ya eran las 8:00 y a la sala llego…)

El que había ingresado a la sala era Neville...  
- Desde que hora que están aquí? (pregunto Neville)  
- mmm... desde las 7:30 (dijo Hermione)  
- WoW! Que temprano, no sabían que hoy las clases iban a comenzar a las 8:15?  
- (n/a: bobos xD) No, no sabíamos (dijo Harry con una voz q duerme a cualquiera)  
Ellos se quedaron conversando, hasta que la sala se empezó a llenar, y llego Snape...  
- Pagina 267 ahora! (dijo el con tono fuerte y mandón, como siempre, aunque hoy se veía peor de lo normal)  
- Hoy las clases van a ser solo para Gryffindor, ya que los alumnos de Slyterin ganaron un paseo a Hogsmeade por ser tan buenos alumnos en mis clases de pociones...  
Así paso la clase, lo único mas importante fue que a Gryffindor le quitaron 10 Pts., porque Hermione respondió algo indebidamente.  
La tarde, y aun así los próximos 4 días fueron exactamente igual,  
pero Hermione y Ginny tenían algo pendiente...  
- Hermione faltan 3 días para el baile ya deja de estudiar, te dan puntos en todas las clases y ya te has leído casi toda la biblioteca... (dijo Ginny en un tono bastante enojado, que no era común en ella)  
- ya, ya Ginny, si iremos...  
- Pero cuando! (Dijo Ginny, que ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia)  
- Ya Ginny, cálmate! vamos hoy ( eran las 3:30 de la tarde ), pero deja bañarme y vestirme...  
- Hermione te bañaste en la mañana, y con este frió no creo que hayas transpirado mucho o si ?  
- no, pero de todas formas me bañaré  
Hermione se baño, mientras Ginny la esperaba un poco, o mas bien muy enojada.

- Listo Herm?  
- Si, solo falta avisarle a MC Gonagall  
- Ok!  
Las)  
- Ehh no...  
- Perfecto, yo si estuve dos fueron hacia su oficina, consiguieron la autorización y salieron de Hogwarts.

- Sabes donde ir? (dijo Hermione averiguando y encontré varios lugares donde venden este tipo de ropa...  
- Bueno, entonces vamos...

Las dos caminaron mucho, tanto q Ginny se empezaba a aburrir…

Hermione cuanto falta?

Ya queda poco Ginny, no seas floja

Si, pero es que hemos caminado mucho…

Ya, ya vamos a llegar…

(Caminaron durante unos 10 minutos mas y llegaron a una tienda muy grande, las dos entraron, habían cientos de vestidos y una señora pequeña y de unos 50 años)

Hermione, mira todos estos vestidos

Si, vamos probémoslos, ya quiero saber con cual me voy a quedar…

Buenos Días niñas (dijo la señora), yo soy la dueña de esta tienda…

Hola! (dijeron las dos)

Buscan algo especial?

No, no, ehh. Bueno estamos buscando vestidos para el baile de Navidad…(dijo Hermione con mucha seguridad)

Miren, les parece que yo les aconseje algunos, y si les gustan se los llevan…

Ehhh (dijo Ginny mirando a Hermione)

Perfecto! (dijo Hermione sonriéndole a Ginny)

( Las dos se probaron mas de 20 vestidos, Hermione era muy exigente, ya que quería verse bien, Ginny, no tanto pero aún no encontraba el adecuado para ella (…) así pasaron mas de 2/30 hrs. )

Mire señorita, pruébese esto (le dijo la Sra. A Ginny)

(Ginny entró a el probador y cuando salió Hermione, junto con la Sra. Que la estaban esperando afuera, quedaron sorprendidas)

Ginny! te ves genial, tu te llevas ese vestido sí, o sí!

Mira niña ese vestido te queda fantástico, esta hecho para ti

El vestido de Ginny era de un color calipso, arriba era como un strapless, era bastante largo, le llegaba hasta el tobillo, pero del lado derecho era mas recogido, le quedaba muy bien, Ginny se veía mas alta, y Hermione, la obligó a llevar el vestido, Hermione, se probó muchos vestidos mas, pero se probo uno, que le quedaba perfecto, era de color lila, tenía un escote bastante pronunciado, y la cintura era entallada, que hacia resaltar sus curvas. Definitivamente era un vestido hermoso, Hermione obviamente se llevo el vestido, luego fueron a comprar los zapatos y los accesorios…

Hermione, ahora solo queda comprar una cosa no es así?

Si, si los regalos, yo solo le voy a comprar a Harry y a ti… por lo que no compres demasiado cerca jajajaja

Si, yo le voy a comprar a Seamus, Harry, a Ron y a ti, yyyy Mm. Le daré uno a Neville, por ayudarme en las clases de Herbología.

(Hermione Rió)

Pero, primero compremos algo, tengo hambre.

Yo también (jaja)

La dos compraron golosinas y luego se fueron a comprar los regalos, con todo eso llegaron a las 20:30 hrs. A Hogwarts, las dos cansadas, guardaron sus vestidos, se bañaron y se fueron a dormir.

Al otro día Hermione, fue a todas sus clases, en las q recuperaba los puntos que Snape, le quitaba, Ginny por su parte estuvo hasta las 15:30 hrs. en clases y desde esa hora hasta las 17:30, ya que se aproximaban los partidos, la práctica, fue con Oliver Wood, que a pesar de ya haberse graduado, seguía ayudando a Gryffindor en sus entrenamientos, era como un ayudante del capitán que era Angelina Johnson, que había reprobado 7º año, Ginny entrenaba junto con Harry, era ella cazadora, el día estaba bastante frío, Ginny entró a Hogwarts, pasó por la biblioteca tomó unos libros para avanzar en sus materias, ya q estaba bastante atrasada… Ginny iba con los libros en los brazos y cuando iba doblando chocó con…

Disculpa Weasley, (Recogió los libros de Ginny, se los entregó y se fue)

Era Malfoy, el mismo, que antes llamaba sangre sucia a su mejor amiga, le había pedido perdón, ella se quedó como en estado se shock en el pasillo, luego de unos minutos, se fue a su habitación sorprendida…

Hermione, vamos pasear a los jardines (dijo Ginny)

Ginny, por que tan feliz?

Yo, feliz (y rió irónicamente)

Siii, tu, pero no se si pueda ir, mira Ginny todo lo que tengo que estudiar (y apuntó unos libros de clases).

No, estoy feliz, estoy, mmm. Estoy como estoy, siempre, además Hermione, como que tienes que estudiar todo eso? (dijo Ginny apuntando los libros de Hermione) ¡¡¡¡¡Hermione! Apruebas todas las materias y me dices que tienes que estudiar?

Si, lo siento Ginny, además pasado mañana es el baile, ahí perderé mucho tiempo, que puedo usar para estudiar…

Ok, ok ok Hermione, ok! Te dejo estudiar tranquila! (dijo ella poniéndose un poco roja, ya que estaba enojada, como Hermione podía ser tan, taaan … y salió de la habitación)

Próximo Capítulo EL BAILE, REVIEWS please cuídense

Atte. Princess.Watson


	4. No es Posible!

Hola gente, ¿como van, espero que todos muy bien (Y) … yo aquí llena de exámenes, y todo lo del cole.

Antes de que se me olvide cambie mi nick, antes era Princess.Watson y ahora es Princess.Delacour. xD

Quiero decirles, y hacerle promoción a un nuevo ficc, no es mío, lo creó un amigo y me dijo que se lo subiera, ese lo actualizaré mañana, pero ya esta el 1º capítulo, es como la continuación del 6º libro (el 7º).

Bueno, lo siento a las personas que esperaban que hoy fuera el baile, pero decidí hacerlo mas intrigante y le puse un capítulo antes ; sorry a los que esperaban el baile, la otra semana si! (Y).

Muchas gracias por los REVIEWS, hay que feliz estoy, con 8 REVIEWS soy la persona mas feliz del universo.

Y sin latearlos mas les dejo el ficc…

Cáp.4: ¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué!

Hermione trató de seguir estudiando, pero Harry le daba vuelta en la cabeza, luego buscó en su ropero y vio que ahí tenía la bufanda y el gorrito que Harry le había prestado, ella salió de la habitación y fue a la de los chicos…

(Toc Toc!)(sonó la puerta)

quien es? (la voz no era de Harry)

Dean?

No!

Neville?

No!

Seamus?

Sii, eres Hermione cierto? (dijo el sin abrir la puerta aún)

Si, busco a Harry esta ahí?

Sí, si esta, le aviso que lo buscas, enseguida…

(En menos de 30 segundos, Harry estaba en la puerta, estaba un poco despeinado, ya que estaba durmiendo)

Hola! Hermione!

Hola! (dijo ella sin poder aguantarse la risa)

Pasa, solo esta Seamus…

No, quédense solos yo me voy a comer algo (dijo Seamus)

Disculpa, no sabia que estabas durmiendo (dijo ella entrando a la habitación de los chicos).

No, no hay problema (dijo el riendo)

Ehh… mira yo solo vine a … a devolverte tus… tu bufanda y eso…

Pero quédate un rato mas…

Mmm. Y a que? (dijo ella sonriendo)

No se, ehh. Hiciste la tarea de pociones (dijo Harry tratando de entablar una conversación)

Sí, ya la hice, es para mañana tu aún no la haces?

No, es que no la entiendo… (dijo Harry)

Ehh. Bueno, si quieres yo te puedo ayudar?

Ehh. Si, claro, claro (dijo el y sonrió)

Bueno, mira empecemos (los dos se sentaron en una pequeña mesita que había en la habitación de chicos, aunque a Hermione no le importaba estar en ese lugar, los dos empezaron a estudiar, y Hermione le explicaba una y otra vez a Harry…

Es que no entiendo como la haremos (dijo Harry confundido)

Pero Harry mira, lo único que tienes que hacer (Hermione, había dejado de hablar, porque Harry estaba mirándola, estaban bastante cerca…)

Har… (dijo Hermione, que no alcanzo a terminar el nombre, porque ya estaban besándose fue un beso muy apasionado, pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta…

Ron! (dijo Harry)

Hola! (dijo el, que se había percatado de lo que Harry Hermione se estaban besando aunque no le importo mucho)

Hola? (dijo Harry confundido)

Ehh… Hermione te aconsejaría que salieras de acá, porque Colin (que ahora era prefecto, aunque no dejaba se cámara) anda dando vuetas por acá…

Si, si ya me iba, adiós Harry (dijo ella)

Adiós… Gracias…

Harry estas saliendo con Hermione (dijo Ron en tono como burlón y feliz, obviamente cuando Hermione ya había salido de la habitación)

No, no estamos saliendo, pero se lo pediré…

Ahhh y cuando?

Eso aún no lo sé… y tu vas a ir al baile?

Si, pero solo lo hice por Cho

Vas a bailar?

Si (dijo el sonrojado, mientras que Harry dejo escapar una risa)

Ya verás, lo haré bien…

Si, ojala! (ajajajajja se reía Ron)

Luego, todos los alumnos fueron a la cena, donde Dumbledore les informo, que las personas sin pareja no podían ir al baile y remarcándoles que era de GALA y solo faltaban 2 días (hoy y mañana, luego de esos días era el Gran Baile)

Todos los días nos repiten lo mismo y quiere que no nos acordemos (dijo Ron a Harry)

Tu ya tienes tarje de gala no es así? (le dijo Harry)

Si, y no es como el de 4º año (dijo, mientras recordaba ese maldito traje)

Menos mal (y otra vez rió)

Los alumnos terminaron y todos se fueron a dormir…

Al otro Día:

Las clases fueron normales, pero en la tarde pasaría algo más…

Ginny, te lo vuelvo a repetir, ve a decirle a Seamus si tiene listo lo del baile…

Ayy, ya pero solo para que me dejes de molestar, ok.

Bueno pero ve!

(Ginny buscó a Seamus, milagrosamente estaba en la biblioteca, estudiando)

Hola Seamus!

Hola Ginny

Mira yo te venía a preguntar si, tu tienes listo el traje para el baile…

Si, lo tengo todo listo

Bueno entonces a que hora pasas por mi?

Por ti?

(Ginny levanto la ceja irónicamente)

Ehhh. Ginny, yo iré con Luna…

Queeeeeeeee! (dijo ella)

Eso, yo la invite a ella, no a ti!

Pero, Seamus que paso con nuestra relación, que pasó con lo que teníamos?

Y alguna vez tuvimos algo? (dijo el confundido)

Como te atreves (y Ginny le dio la cachetada del Año, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ella salió de la biblioteca y se fue a su habitación…

Ginny que te pasa? (dijo Hermione preocupada)

Hermione, no tengo pareja!

Y Seamus?

No me hables de el es un desgraciado!

Pero por que ¿?

El va a ir con Luna Lovegood, y además no sabía que éramos novios!

Como? (dijo Hermione como riendo y estando preocupada)

Eso, mira yo le dije si íbamos a ir al baile, y me dijo que el iba a ir al baile con Luna, y yo le dije y que pasa con lo que tenemos nosotros le pregunte y el me dijo ¡¡Alguna vez tuvimos algo!(dijo Ginny, casi gritando, justo cuando entró Lavender y Parvati).

Que te pasó Ginny? (le dijera sus amigas con un tono de preocupación)

(Ginny no podía hablar mas, tenía un nudo en la garganta, así que Hermione les contó)

No iré, no tengo pareja y el baile es mañana!

Que mal Ginny! (dijo Parvati consolándola)

Mejor voy a salir, a despejarme un poco…

Te acompañamos? (dijeron las tres)

No, gracias necesito estar sola, un tiempo.

Bueno, que estés bien.

(Ginny salió y las chicas se quedaron lamentado lo ocurrido)

Ginny salió del castillo y empezó a caminar, luego se puso en un árbol, aún tenia los ojos llorosos, en ese momento se dijo a sí misma debo ser la única chica en Hogwarts sin pareja, pero al mismo tiempo, alguien mas decía lo mismo… Ginny se dio vuelta y vio un pelo rubio, y unos ojos grises…

Ginny? (dijo él pero no alcanzo a decir nada mas, porque la chica se alejaba, este corrió tras ella y la tomo del brazo, Ginny ya estaba como el color de su cabello…

Weasley, te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?

(Ella asintió con la cabeza)

Gracias (dijo el chico)

(Ginny volvió a asentir con la cabeza)

Te espero en este mismo lugar, mañana a las 7:30 PM.

Si, si (Luego de eso Ginny se fue, iba a ir con Draco Malfoy al baile de navidad, no lo podía creer, luego se quedó afuera hasta las 8:00 Pm., no fue a cenar, estaba feliz, y así se fue a dormir tarde, ya que no quería contarle a nadie que iba a ir con aquel chico)

Ginny!(Hermione le dijo despertándola)

Que pasa? (dijo ella con tono de flojera)

Tenemos el programa para el baile (Dijo Parvati)

Chicas, voy a ir al baile (dijo Ginny, cuando ella dijo eso todas quedaron con la boca abierto)

Con quien, Ginny dinos, quien estaba sin pareja, quien te invito (las chicas la llenaban de preguntas)

Ya, ya ya, voy a ir con… es sorpresa, mañana sabrán..

Que mala eres! (dijeron las chicas)

Si, si, ahora veamos el programa…

ok, mira las mesas van a ser para 10 personas, se abrirán las puertas del gran comedor a las 7:30 PM., a las 21:30 hrs., las parejas han de dirigirse a el gran salón para que se lleve a cabo el baile, se empezará con el típico baile, y luego vendrán bandas de rock. Que probablemente

serán muggles… (dijo Lavender, que tenía el programa en sus manos)

Genial, dijo Ginny…

Y yo con Parvati, ya tenemos parejas D (dijo Lavender)

Y con quienes irán? (dijo Hermione)

Mira, yo iré con Neville (dijo Parvati)

Y yo iré con Dean (dijo alegremente Lavender)

Bueno, yo iré con Harry, y Ginny nadie sabe, pero ya tengo sueño así que me voy a dormir…(Todas las chicas se durmieron)

Espero que les guste déjenme sus REVIEWS please!

Saludos y Besos!...

Atte.

Princess.Delacour


	5. “El Baile: Sorpresas y Decepciones”

**Hola: ¿Cómo va Gente, Bueno, Aquí les va el 5º Capítulo, EL BAILE.**

**No tengo mucho de que hablar… Solo que estoy muerta de sueño… mejor les dejo el ficc… ojalá que les guste Y déjenme REVIEWS.**

**Gracias a Lilian Granger, Que siempre me dejo un REVIEW lindo, igual que BRENDAPOTTERGRANGER, y Fer, bah Y a Todos los que simplemente lo leen…**

**Discúlpenme la tardanza, pero la página no se me abría cuando subía el archivo la otra semana es más rápido se los prometo… **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cáp.5 "El Baile: Sorpresas y Decepciones"

Hermione, este día despertó más temprano, a las 6:30 hrs. Estaba nerviosa, por el Baile, aunque fuera mas en la noche, se puso el uniforme, ahora le tocaba Herbología, bajó las escaleras y se abrigó bastante, porque en Hogwarts aún seguían las nevadas, bajó a los invernaderos, pero como aún no estaban abiertos, decidió sentarse bajo un árbol, que tenía las raíces sobre la tierra…abrió un libro y se puso a estudiar, pasaron 10 minutos, pero era muy temprano para que alguien llegara, hasta que una voz se escuchó tras de ella…

Estudias Herbología?

(Hermione asustada, cerró el libro y se dio vuelta)

Hola (dijo el, era una voz mas fuerte, una voz de un chico mas grande)

Hola? (dijo ella sorprendida)

Oh, lo siento, soy… Oliver Wood, me gradué, pero sigo ayudando…

En el equipo de Quidditch (interrumpió ella, el chico era bastante guapo)

Si, y que haces tu tan temprano aquí? (dijo Oliver)

Nada, es que desperté temprano y vine…

¿Eres Hermione Granger?

Si, yo soy (dijo ella como con voz tonta)

Eres premio anual todos los años

Eh, si (y sonri, notando que se sonrojaba)

Nunca has jugado Quidditch?

No! (y bajó su cabeza)

Ah, serías una de las jugadoras mas guapas de Hogwarts

Ja, ja, ja, ja, gracias… (rió ella y se sonrojó)

De verdad… ¿supongo que ya tienes pareja… para el baile?

Si, si tengo

Ah… bueno yo también, pero te hubiera invitado… Dumbledore me permitió participar en todas las actividades del colegio, excepto en ser jugador de Gryffindor, obviamente… disculpa la curiosidad pero ¿Con quien irás?

Iré con con Harry, Harry Potter, ¿y tu?

Ahh, si, bueno yo iré con Angelina Johnson…

(Así conversaron durante mas de ½ hora)

Hola Hermione (saludó Neville)

Hola Neville! (dijo ella alegre)

Creo que ya me tengo que ir, debo hacer unos deberes (dijo Oliver, le besó la mejilla a Hermione y se fue)- Adiós… (fue su última palabra)

Adiós (dijo ella mientras él se alejaba, y se tocaba la mejilla)

No estas saliendo con Harry? (dijo Neville)

¡¡No!... no estoy saliendo con Harry y tampoco me gusta Wood (dijo ella poniendo su cara seria enseguida)

Bueno, pero no te enojes, sabes que hoy veremos…

La clase pasó normalmente, Hermione y Neville ganaron puntos para Gryffindor…

Necesito que trabajen en parejas (dijo la profesora, luego de haber estudiado unas flores raras, pero bellas), pero yo haré las parejas, veamos, Longbottom con Lovegood, Finnigan con Weasley (Ron)… … … Granger con Potter… (al oír la voz de la profesora los dos se miraron sonrieron)

Tendrán que hacer un pergamino de 1 ½ MT. Sobre las plantas anti-gravedad, también deberán hacer una presentación, de un mínimo de 10 minutos sobre estas plantas, si traen ejemplos, o imágenes, mas alta será su calificación… para el próximo viernes, tienen una semana

Harry, ¿Cuando nos juntaremos para hacer esto?

No lo sé, quizás en lunes, el domingo, en la semana, ahí vemos

Si, ahí vemos (dijo ella, no le gustaba atrasarse en los trabajos pero nada podía hacer)

Así pasó el día, hasta que llegaron las 16:00 hrs., Ginny Hermione, Lavender y Parvati, se juntaron en la habitación, ya que decidieron arreglarse juntas, luego de que todas se bañaron, decidieron peinarse y vestirse, las 4 se veía muy bien, con todo el jaleo en la habitación, entre vestidos, peinados y chillidos, llegaron las 19:30 hrs.

Lo siento chicas pero yo ya estoy atrasada, nos vemos en el comedor, (dijo Ginny y bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta que llegó a donde quedo de juntarse con Draco, ahí estaba Draco esperándola, usaba un frac negro, que contrastaba perfectamente con su pálida piel, a propósito se veía muy bien)

(Draco la miró y tomo su brazo, era poco expresivo y se podís notar su nerviosismo)- … Eh ¿Ginny, te ves muy… bien …esta noche…

Gracias, tu también

(Los dos se dirigieron a el comedor)

Mientras en el cuarto de las Chicas…

Ya me quiero ir, Neville debe estar esperándome (dijo Parvati algo excitada con lo del baile)

Si, con Dean deben estar esperándonos, Hermione lo siento, pero nosotras nos vamos…

Si, no hay problema, (dijo ella sarcásticamente) nos vemos después (dijo Hermione poniéndose un zapato, faltaban 15 minutos y ella aún estaba allí en la habitación de chicas)

Creo que mejor me voy (se dijo a sí misma)

La castaña camino por el pasillo, llegó hasta una escalera y en lo bajo divisó a Harry, se veía bastante bien, el quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio a Hermione, ella sólo le sonreía…

Hermione, te ves muy, muy hermosa.

Gracias Harry, tu también te ves muy bien.

Si, pero no mejor que tu (dijo él mientras tomaba su brazo para caminar hacía el comedor, se sentaron junto a Lavender y Dean, Parvati y Neville, Luna y Seamus… Ginny aún no llegaba…

Deja decirte Hermione q te ves grandiosa (dijo Seamus, que se llevo un codazo de parte de Luna)

Gracias Seamus…

Miren ahí viene Ginny (dijo Lavender)

Y viene con…

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Draco! (dijo Hermione)

Hola, chicas… y chicos, eh, bueno Draco es mi pareja…

(Todos los miraban con la boca abierta)

Nos podemos sentar aquí (dijo Ginny)

Si, si claro (dijo Parvati, cerrando su boca)

Nadie hablaba mucho, a excepción de Luna, que cacareaba junto a Seamus, esta chica, andaba con un vestido bastante corto color rosado fuerte… que hacia, que no pasara desapercibida… todos los alumnos comían, estuvieron bastante tiempo en silencio, hasta que una voz se escuchó…

Pedimos que todos los alumnos se retiren de este lugar, y que avancen hasta el Gran Salón, donde se dará inicio al baile…

(Todos los alumnos salieron de la mano de su pareja, y fueron al lugar que Dumbledore señalaba, primero había que bailar el baile (n/a: valga la reabundancia), todas las parejas tomaron a sus parejas, los hombres de la cintura y las mujeres del cuello de sus parejas…así estuvieron largo rato, el ambiente era muy romántico estaba, tan bueno, que hasta Ron bailaba, no muy bien, pero bailaba, Cho llevaba todo el ritmo… Seamus bailaba junto a Luna, los dos bailaban bien aunque Luna a cada instante soltaba las manos de Seamus, para bajarse el vestido, que se le subía…Harry y Hermione, bailaban muy felices, todos pensarían que eran novios, nunca separaban sus miradas, y bailaban al compás de la música…por otra parte Ginny y Draco, digamos que no era la mejor pareja, por error de Draco, pero Ginny bailaba bastante bien, Neville y Parvati: Neville bailaba demasiado bien y Parvati también, no en eran buena pareja la vida real pero bailando eran excelentes… Lavender estaba muy enamorada de Dean, ella no bailaba, pero lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza, sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos. Luego vino lo que según muchos fue mejor, una banda de rock, tenían canciones que hicieron bailar a todo el colegio…

Llegaron las 12:00, y la voz de Dumbledore se volvió a escuchar en el Salón… pero esta vez estaba acompañado de la profesora McGonagall…

Bueno alumnos llegó la hora de escoger al rey y reina, de la noche, con las votaciones de los hombres la reina es….

Cho Chang…

(La chica subió a el escenario, los hombres aplaudían… digamos que a la mayoría de las mujeres no pasaban a Cho, cuando dijeron esto Ginny y Hermione se miraron con cara de "Wacala" (n/a: no se como es cara de wacala pero como cara de asco xD)

Bueno, gracias a todos los hombres que votaron por mí, pero quiero saber ¡¡quien es el afortunado rey!

(N/a: Ahora, comienza una parte de digamos, dos escenas en el mismo lugar, una es la de Harry y Hermione, y las otras voces son de Minerva y Dumbledore)

Hermione yo te quería preguntar… (Hermione con Harry hablaban sin poner atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor).

Si, ahora lo diremos Srta. Chang… (dijeron Minerva y Dumbledore)

Si Harry? (Dijo Hermione)

El Rey de este año es…

Quieres ser mi novia? (dijo Harry no creyendo lo que decía)

Harry Potter…

(Hermione estaba totalmente sorprendida, estaba apunto de decirle que sí, cuando un chico le tocó la espalda diciéndole que Harry debía subir)-.Harry, ve, eres el rey (Dijo ella emocionada)-. Luego te respondo… (dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras Harry subía)

(Bravo, bravo! Se escuchaba en el público hasta que… a alguna persona se le ocurrió gritar ¡¡¡¡¡el beso, el beso, el beso, el beso…!)

¡No¡, ¡no! (dijo Harry)

¡¡El beso, el beso, el beso, el beso, el beso!… (seguía gritando el público)

Vamos Harry (dijo Cho, Harry retrocedió unos pasos, Ginny miró a Hermione, que estaba muy preocupada, tapándose la boca con las manos…)

Perdóname Draco… hablamos en un rato (Draco, miro a Hermione)

Ve… (dijo el rubio y le dio un beso en la mejilla)

Cho se acercó y lo beso… Harry le correspondió, GRAN ERROR… (n/a:).

Hermione, se tapó la cara y salió, corriendo… Ginny la buscaba, pero se le había perdido… la castaña había salido, estaba en una roca… cerca del lago…

Hermione (alguien había tocado su hombro)

Déjame…

Lo siento Hermione, vi lo que te sucedió… (Hermione reconoció fácilmente la voz, era Oliver)

Oliver? (dijo ella sin mirar atrás todavía)

Si, soy yo…

Y tu pareja?

Ella se enfermo del estómago y se tuvo que retirar…

Ah… (dijo ella al fin dándole la cara, que tenía llena de lágrimas, pero el se las seco tiernamente con su mano, que por cierto era muy suave… Oliver se sentó a su lado y la abrazó… Hermione, encontró muy cálido estar con él se sentía muy bien…

Gracias… pero por que haces esto?

Porque me preocupa lo que haces… (dijo él)

Gracias (dijo ella)

¡¡¡Hermione! ¡¡¡Hermione! Ahhh ¡¡ahí estas!

Ginny?

Ay lo siento no sabía q estabas con… ¿¿Oliver Wood?

Si, soy yo (dijo él y sonrió)- Tu eres cazadora de Gryffindor… Weasley, Ginny Weasley…

Si, disculpen… es que Hermi te vi y no pude aguantar venir a acompañarte (dijo ella abrazándola por el otro lado, ya que de el lado derecho estaba abrazándola Oliver…)

Ginny… creo que es mejor… que nos vallamos a dormir…

Si… vamos

Muchas gracias Oliver…

De nada Hermione… Que duermas bien… adiós (dijo él en un tono muy cariñoso, él era realmente tierno)

Adiós Oliver…

Vamos Hermi… Chao Oliver nos vemos en el entrenamiento…

Adiós Ginny…

**Así concluye el baile. REVIEWS**


	6. Navidad, peleas y un Poco de Amor

**Hola: **

**¡Uy! je je parece que les gustó el capítulo del baile, 1000 gracias por todos los REVIEWS, nunca pensé que tendría tantos, es como un récord para mí, de verdad gracias, ahora les voy a contestar los REVIEWS a la gente linda! Q me dejo uno… **

**Tonks Granger: Gracias n.n jeje. Mm. Mira, no te puedo adelantar casi nada, pero algo habrá… léelo o.o Oliver, si es hermoso (más baba) xD. **

**Pattym: jajaja, si yo también odio a Cho, si es un ¿(. Si, estaba con Ron, pero como ya ves no lo quería v.v, graciias y aquí va el capítulo, lo actualizare, cada 1 semana y si puedo, menos ).**

**Chokolatito19:O Disculpa… Ojala te hallas salvado, que no quieroo q te mueras, por lo menos hasta que puedas leer mi ficc xD. Harry le dio el beso, por la presión que sentía en ése momento, la gente gritando, es pocas palabras se dejo llevar por el momento, y olvidó que estaba apunto de comprometerse con Hermione. Idiota :O. No queria ofenderlo, pero es que no me aguanté. Si, pues acá vas a ver "ojo por ojo, diente por diente". Para que vea que se siente jajaja. (que mala xD). Jaja, si Oliver ahhh… lo amo es… ah lindo, hermoso, Todo.**

**Fer: Jajaja, buena idea, con Buckbeat ¡¡¡sii, para que aprenDaaa, Si esa Cho… a mi también, me cae súper bien no la encuentro nada de Pt, y es mas, es la chica mas guapa de Hogwarts (wajajajaja). Ay pos ¿Quién no se comería a Wood? (baba otra vez) sii, es hermoso él. Los maleficios vienen más tarde jeje :D. Y por lo de Loca… ya somos dos.**

**TEREZA DE POTTER: Graciias, como dije, actualizaré, cada una semana mas o menos, si Oliver y Hermione m.m. No se ven tan mal juntos, a mi parecer. ¡Uy! la cabeza de Harry…**

**Brendapottergranger: o.o me encantó lo que me dijiste, fue, así como super genial. Gracias.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Cáp. 6: Navidad, Peleas y…

Así pasó el sábado, sin ninguna novedad. Hermione no salió a desayunar ése día, por lo que Ginny le llevaba comida a su habitación. Pero no podía estar así todo el fin de semana, mañana era navidad.

Ya Hermione, levántate es Navidad… -dijo Ginny alegre

Oh, es navidad –dijo ella no con el mismo ánimo de su amiga, pero levantándose y dando un gran bostezo.

¡¡¡Vamos… el desayuno debe ser grandioso!

Si, ya deja vestirme –dijo la castaña quejándose.

¡¡Si, si pero apurare!…

Cuando Hermione terminó de vestirse las dos bajaron las escaleras, llegaron al gran comedor. La comida era bastante contundente y se veía realmente sabrosa. Hermione se sentó junto a Ginny, Lavender y Parvati, ellas conversaban sobre como la habían pasado en la fiesta de la noche anterior, las chicas trataban de evitar el tema "Luna/Harry"… pero, alguien se acercó.

Hermione, necesito hablar contigo…

(Las chicas miraron con la boca abierta y Hermione se dio vuelta rápidamente)

Que Quieres… -dijo ella nerviosa

Yo…

¡¡Tú no tienes nada que hablar conmigo!… -dijo ella alterándose y alzando la voz, él que le hablaba era nada menos que Harry.

Pero…

¡Pero nada… déjame en paz no quiero volver a hablarte jamás!

¡Hermione!

¡Déjame!. No me hables, no me busques… -a la castaña, los ojos comenzaban a llenársele de lágrimas.

Necesitamos hacer el trabajo… -dijo Harry con voz calmada.

¡¡¡Pues, hazlo con Cho, quizás con ella la pases mejor. Yo me ganaré mi nota SOLA. Además no era mucho lo que me ibas a ayudar ¿o si? –a todo esto, todos los chicos del gran comedor estaban observando aquella escena…

Pero Herm…

Sale de aquí déjame, Harry déjame tranquila…

Te espero en la biblioteca para el trabajo a las 5 PM.

¡Vete! –dijo Hermione enfurecida, luego de esto, Hermione salió corriendo y sus amigas lograron notar que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Lo siento chicas pero voy a ver a Hermione… -dijo Ginny

Si, ve. No hay problema… -dijeron Parvati y Lavender.

Ginny fue por los pasillos y obviamente Hermione estaría en su habitación, ahí estaba… llorando en su cama…

¿Porque no me deja tranquila? –dijo Hermione entre sollozos.

¿¡Hermione?

Ginny. Déjame, necesito estar sola, sola –dijo ella gritando, pero con un tono que rompe el corazón.

Pero Hermione, Hoy es navidad, ¿te doy tu regalo?.

No, ¡¡no quiero nada, el mejor regalo que me puedes dar es dejarme sola Ginny te lo pido por favor… -dijo Hermione tranquilizándose- ¿Si? Déjame… por favor.

Esta bien Hermione…

Acto seguido, Ginny salió de la habitación, Hermione se había quedado dormida… Despertó a las 4:45. Recordó lo que le dijo Harry… pero no lo pensó por mucho tiempo, fue al baño y se lavó la cara sus ojos estaban completamente hinchados de tanto llorar. Se lavó la cara y se peinó, la habitación estaba sola.

Quizás las chicas andaban celebrando la navidad o tal vez con sus amigos. No sabía si ir con Harry o no, sabía que Harry no la molestaría mucho pero… Se dirigió a su cama, la iba a ordenar, había dormido ahí pero y debería de estar desordenada.

Al abrir el dosel de dio cuenta de que en los pies de la cama habían unos regalos. Ahí se recordó que era navidad… Abrió el mas grande primero, era de parte de sus padres, le habían regalado ropa muggle, venía un par de jeans, una chaqueta y unas botas, Hermione se puso enseguida a escribirle una carta a sus padres.

Luego abrió otro era de parte de Lavender, ella le había regalado unas zapatillas de levantarse, sin duda, lindas que combinaban con su pijama rosa. Luego abrió el de Parvati, quien le regaló un CD de la música que a ella le gustaba le gustaba. El de Ginny, y a su parecer el mas importante, tría dentro un peluche, en la nota decía:"Para la Mejor Amiga". Era un osito.

Había uno, muy grande. No tenía remitente pero al abrirlo, Hermione vio una pequeña nota: "Para la chica más hermosa" nos vemos, Oliver. (n/a: jajaja, sii eran de parte de Oliver).

Hermione sonrió y salió de su habitación. Iba donde Harry, pero solo para hacer el trabajo, no pensaba hablarle de nada mas que no fuera…

Hermione!

Oliver, ¡hola! Eh. Gracias por el regalo…

No, de nada -Hermione sonrió-. Te parece si vamos a dar un paseo por los jardines…

Pero es que… -en ese momento, Hermione estaba a unos pasos de la biblioteca, donde Harry la estaba esperando…

Si, no tengo nada que hacer… -dijo la castaña y sonrió.

Y comenzaron a caminar, Harry salió de la biblioteca para ver si Hermione iría o no, pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que Hermione se alejaba… en compañía de Oliver, Harry golpeó con sus pies la pared de la biblioteca, y se tomo la cabeza, tenía unas ganas inmensas de tener un giratiempo, como pudo haberse besado con… Cho, se suponía que ella estaba saliendo, con su mejor amigo, Ron, en ese momento, ella misma, Cho se puso enfrente de él…

Harry, gracias por mi regalo de Navidad -Y le acarició la cara, Harry sacó la mano de Cho de su rostro y miro el obsequio que tenía en sus manos.

¡Hey! Ese regalo era para Hermione, ¡tu… lo robaste!

Mm. Cada vez mas rápido Harry, ella estaba durmiendo, y saqué este lindo regalo, te lo agradezco Harry, de verdad, gracias. (Y se fue con el regalo en sus manos)

Harry salió de la biblioteca y se fue a la sala común allí, miró por la ventana y vio como Hermione salía con Wood…

Mientras tanto Oliver y Hermione…

Donde vamos a ir -dijo Hermione curiosa.

Mm. No lo sé, podemos ir a un lugar, un lugar donde muy pocos alumnos conocen, además de Hagrid.

Mm. Bueno vamos. -Los dos caminaron hacia el bosque prohibido

¿Vamos al bosque prohibido?

¡No!. Jamás te llevaría ahí -Hermione, sonrió y luego, se desviaron del camino, llegaron a un lugar que era como un invernadero, pero mucho mas grande, tenía flores de todos los colores y formas, todas a pesar del frío invierno, estaban en perfecto estado…

Wow… Este lugar… es hermoso, ¿de aquí sacaste mis flores?

Si, pero tienes que prometerme que nunca dirás a nadie de este lugar, si supieran q traje a alguien me echarían de Hogwarts, bueno, me quitarían el pequeño empleo que tengo

No hay problema. Oliver, ¿porque me trajiste acá?

No se, pensé que alguien como tu merecía conocer este lugar antes de irse de Hogwarts ¿no?…

Gracias… este lugar es muy lindo.

No hay de que… de verdad…

Los dos se miraron, hubo unos segundos de silencio, bastante incómodos, todo era absoluto silencio, los dos se acercaron un poco mas, estaban muy cerca cuando…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡¡Ahh!… quedó en suspenso. No me maten, de verdad lo siento, pero quería ponerle un poco de suspenso, pero no me maten, o si no, ¿Quién va a subir el otro Capítulo, jajaja, Q estén Todos biien **

**AdioH-.**


	7. ¿Más que Amigos?

**Hola:**

**Volví, bueno, ojalá les haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Disculpen que no responda los REVIEWS, pero no había mucho que contestar, solo gracias a toda la gente, y que no les de un infarto!. Sin nada más que decirles, les dejo el capítulo.**

Cáp. 7: ¿Más que Amigos?

… Se besaron (n/a: lo siento… pero Harry se lo merecía).

¿Te sientes mal por Harry?

(Hermione agachó su cabeza y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas)-. No, no quiero hablar de él por favor…

Si, lo siento discúlpame, lo siento (a Hermione le cayo una lágrima y Oliver la abrazó, Hermione también lo abrazó estando con él se sentía como protegida, además estaba tan bien con él, todo se sentía tan perfecto, todo era perfecto estando a su lado.

Creo, que es hora de irnos, la profesora Sprout, viene todos los días a revisar las plantas…-dijo Oliver, que se sintió avergonzado en ese momento, por lo que no miro a Hermione a los ojos.

Si, será mejor que nos vayamos, dijo Hermione…

(Los dos salieron de ahí y caminaron de vuelta al castillo… Desde la ventana de la torre de Gryffindor, Harry los miraba. Hermione y Oliver subieron las escaleras para llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, aunque Oliver no podía entrar, la dejo afuera…

Eh, bueno espero que la hayas pasado bien…

Si, fue muy divertido, gracias por todo, y… Feliz Navidad… -dijo Hermione dedicándole una sonrisa.

Para ti también, y se despidió con un suave y dulce beso en la mejilla, ¡hasta mañana!

¡Adiós! -dijo ella embobada, pero feliz.

Pero todo cambió al decir la contraseña y entrar a la sala común, la

Sonrisa que Oliver le había enmarcado en el rostro, se borró de un momento a otro.

- Hermione, te estuve esperando… -dijo Harry con una voz un poco triste.

Ah… mira, no te mentiré salí con Oliver Wood, y digamos que no me quedó tiempo para ir a hacer el trabajo…

Hable con la profesora Sprout y no puedes cambiar de pareja…

Entonces mañana nos vemos para hacer el condenado trabajo –dijo Hermione harta de el ojiverde.

Harry le tomo el brazo cuando ella se iba a alejar

¡Suéltame! Déjame… ¡déjame sola!

Hermione se fue a su habitación donde Ginny leía un libro "¿Cómo cuidar las plantas carnívoras?".

Hermione, ¿estás bien? -dijo Ginny preocupada.

Si, si estoy perfecto

Te parece… si vamos a cenar – dijo Ginny para cambiar de tema, no quería enfadar a Hermione, ya que sabía que no se encontraba bien.

No, no tengo hambre, pero dile a Harry -Ginny sonrió-. ¡¡Ginny! ¡no pasa nada entre Harry y yo, dile que mañana a las 4:00 ahí en la sala común para el trabajo… -dijo la castaña enfurecida.

Si, se lo diré, adiós… -Ginny salió de la habitación y Hermione escuchó sus pasos hasta que bajaron la escalera.

Y Hermione, se quedo dormida…

Las clases fueron normales, el próximo día aunque tenían que llegar las 4:00 Pm. A esa hora Hermione se encontraba ya en la sala común, trabajando en el pergamino…

Llegas con diez minutos de atraso –dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a Harry que acababa de llegar-. Toma esto es lo que te toca estudiarte para la presentación, y esto lo tendrás que poner en el informe.

Gracias, pero…

Listo, yo lo otro lo voy a terminar en mi habitación, apréndete eso para el viernes -y sin siquiera un "chao" Hermione subió a la habitación de las chicas, dejando a un Harry totalmente confundido, en ese momento, Cho entró a la sala común… (n/a: antes de que alguien me pegue, ella espió a los alumnos de Gryffindor para poder entrar en un momento, en que en la sala común de Gryffindor, sólo estuviera Harry, y como sabía que estaría con ese trabajo de herbología, entró en aquel momento).

¡¡¿Como entraste! –gritó Harry al verla.

Pues con la contraseña, ¿no es obvio?.

¿Co- Cómo la conseguiste? -Harry trataba de alejarse mientras ella se le acercaba cautelosamente, hasta que lo acorraló en la pared…

¡Harry, también tienes que… -era Hermione.

-Harry se sacó a Cho de encima-. ¡¡Hermione!

Pero era demasiado tarde Hermione, ya se encontraba en su cuarto.

¡¡Ves lo que haces! -dijo Harry a Cho completamente enfadado.

Mm. ¿No? ¿Cómo te puede gustar ella, además esta saliendo con Wood.

¡Cállate y déjame en paz una vez! -dijo este gritándole.

Por ti, si mi Harrycito, pero no creas que vas a estar en paz, y menos esa… esa chica.

Harry pensó en ir tras de Hermione, pero no podía entrar al cuarto de las chicas, como odiaba a Cho, seria verdad que Hermione estaba saliendo con Wood, el sabia que habían dado unas vueltas pero nada mas, ¿O sí? entre tantas preguntas, se quedo tirado en el sofá de la sala común…

Harry deprisa ¡tenemos pociones!

¿¿Que?

Harry dormiste toda la noche aquí…

(Harry se sobresalto)-. Ya, ya si voy.

Los dos se fueron a su clase de pociones, y así pasaron las semanas… y pasó el mes de enero, dando espacio a febrero.

Hermione iba camino a su habitación, ahora estaba mas enamorada de Oliver, pero por alguna rara razón, el nunca le había pedido algo serio, en un pasillo chocó con Cho, lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos

- Miren si no es la cuernuda –dijo Cho, que venía con sus amigas, ésas empezaron a reír y a burlarse de Hermione-. Mm. Aún recuerdo el beso de la noche de navidad, ¿sabes, Harry besa estupendamente. –Hermione salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, quería llegar a su habitación, no toparse con nadie en el camino, solo quería llegar.

Pero al entrar, vio a Draco, el rubio sintió un escalofrío…

¿Malfoy?

¿Hola? -dijo el como sonriendo, Draco se había dado cuenta de que Hermione había estado llorando.

A Hermione le corrieron mas lágrimas y se tiro a su cama, sin cerrar el dosel.

Eh. ¿Hermione, ¿estás bien? (n/a: Draco es igual o peor que Harry para las cosas de consolar o declararse a las niñas).

(Hermione, solo lloraba ,mas fuerte)

eh.… Ginny fue a buscar jugo de calabaza –dijo éste.

(Hermione, no lo miraba, no hacía nada, solo lloraba, Draco puso su mano en la cabeza de ella y la acarició, suavemente, procurando ser lo mas suave posible…)

¡Draco!

Ginny ¡Shh! -y apunto con su cabeza a Hermione que ni siquiera se había dado vuelta para ver a Ginny.

Ahh -dijo ella dejando el jugo en el mueble, y dirigiéndose a la cama para hablar con Hermione…

¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien? ¡¡Hermione! No puedes seguir llorando por algo así contrólate, si, si no… Vamos Hermione, no puedes matarte por él!

(Hermione al fin se dio vuelta y se fue directo a los brazos de Ginny)-. Gracias Ginny, gracias de verdad…

De nada -y la abrazó mas fuerte.

Los tres se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Hermione recobró el ánimo.

Hermione, por que no jugamos a ese juego muggle que me enseñaste el otro día que se jugaba con un dado y ¿fichas?…

¿Ludo?

Sí, Draco no se si lo haz jugado pero Hermione, es la mejor, que ella te enseñe las reglas… -Dijo Ginny emocionada.

Bueno, mira todos los jugadores tienen cuatro fichas, las cuatro fichas salen de su "casa" solo si en el dado da el numero 1 o 6, y esas fichas tienen que dirigirse a ese lugar donde esta su color (Hermione explicaba y apuntaba el tablero)-. Cuando alguien, una ficha caiga encima de ti, debes volver al comienzo… cuando Hermione terminó de explicar las reglas…

¡Sin magia! -alegó Ginny.

Si, sin magia…

Ok -dijo Draco.

Todos comenzaron a jugar… la primera en ganar fue Hermione, que conocía bastante bien el juego, Malfoy y Ginny se enojaron y pidieron la revancha, en la que Hermione volvió a ganar, cada vez que Hermione ganaba, daba unos saltitos de alegría, de los que Ginny se reía sin parar, y así fue toda la tarde, ya que Hermione ganó siempre…

Si me encuentran aquí, me van a castigar bastante –dijo Draco, estaba en el cuarto de las chicas, afortunadamente sin Parvati y Lavender, para ayudarlo a salir de ahí, Hermione salió primero, pero le pusieron una capucha a Draco, a los chicos de 1º y 2º año, que preguntaban, les decían que era su amiga, que debía ir a la enfermería, los niños obviamente no sospecharon nada.

Ya era prácticamente la hora de la cena, dejaron a Draco en el pasillo y ellas se fueron por otro lado, las chicas entraron al comedor, y ahí estaba Dumbledore, parada en el proscenio.

Vamos a esperar que los todos los alumnos lleguen para informarles algo.

Hermione miró a Ginny y subió los hombros, no sabía que iba decir, aunque Lavender y Parvati que estaban unos puestos más adelantes que ellas comenzaron a sonreír.

Bueno alumnos, como director de este colegio, debo informarles, que el día 14 de febrero, ósea este viernes (hoy era Lunes), se hará una fiesta del día de San Valentín, esta fiesta, idea de el COFIRE (Comité de Fiestas y Recreación)-. Pero esta fiesta no será de gala, y tampoco con ropa común, esta fiesta ¡será de disfraces! –dijo Dumbledore mas emocionado que hasta algunos alumnos-. Ah, lamento informarles también que es solo para los alumnos de 4º a 7º año. (En ese momento Lavender y Parvati gritaron, al igual que muchos otros. Pero a algunos no les pareció muy buena la idea, en especial los de 3º año hacia abajo)-.A esta fiesta tendrán que asistir todos, que quede claro TODOS los alumnos, y el que no pueda, tendrá que tener una excusa muy buena, y presentármela a mi. Para conseguir los disfraces, ya lo tenemos todo calculado, les enviamos a sus padres unas cartas para que les manden el dinero, el día miércoles la Srta. Hooch los acompañara a comprar sus disfraces, eso es lo que les tenía que informarles, ahora por favor sigan con su cena. ¡Ah! Y un detalle, creo que esta de mas decir que es en pareja.

Las chicas terminaron de comer y se fueron a la habitación.

Chicas ¿ustedes sabían de esto?

Si, digamos que tenemos espías.

(Ginny y Hermione rieron)

Bueno, y de que piensan disfrazarse.

Aún no lo hemos pensado, ¿ustedes si? -dijo Ginny confundida.

Eh. Bueno, digamos que sí, mira yo me quiero disfrazar de Odalisca, árabe, algo así, ¿entienden? -dijo Parvati.

Si, en la Tv. Muggle había un programa que se llamaba "Mi Bella Genio".-dijo Hermione.

Y yo tengo pensado en disfrazarme de una gatita -dijo Lavender-. Ustedes ya deberían pensar en que disfrazarse.

Para eso tengo que ver en la tienda que disfraces hay… -dijo Ginny.

En la tienda tienen el disfraz que tú quieras…

Yo, prefiero ir a la tienda y ver que hay ahí -dijo Ginny.

Si yo también

Luego de esta pequeña conversación, las chicas se fueron a dormir…


	8. Eligiendo mi Disfraz

**Hola Gente, ¿Cómo van?. **

**Bueno, yo bien aquí, pero muerta de frío… u.u Bueno, ahora respondo los REVIEWS de gente que me deja xD. **

**Jim: Gracias por tu REVIEW, gracias por que siempre me dejas uno, ojalá que estés bien y muchos besos.**

**Potter5: Eh, no te entendí bien, pero si me dices ¿Porqué tuvo la culpa Harry, ¿En el baile? Si es eso, es porque Harry le respondió el beso a la Cho +o(**

**Tonks Granger: Sii… Fiesta Muchas Cosas xD, jajaja. Uh, no jamás abandonaría mi fic, pero si no me dejan REVIEWS, podría pensar en esa opción… **

**Jeje, Bueno el fic lo voy a actualizar cada una semana ¿si, y o si no, me demoraré uno o dos días más.**

**Lo único que les pido son REVIEWS…**

**Y acá les dejo el Capítulo 8: **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día miércoles llego con muchas ansias, todos estaban esperando aquel día. A las 9:30 los alumnos tenían que estar reunidos en el comedor

Bueno alumnos, como todos los que están aquí saben, que hoy es el día en que iremos a Hogsmeade, todos deben comprar su disfraz, ya que no habrá otra oportunidad, en 10 minutos nos vamos. –anunció Dumbledore.

Hermione te tengo que decir algo… -dijo Ginny cuando iban camino a Hogsmeade.

Si, ¿De que se trata?

Mira, yo digamos, estoy… como "saliendo" con Draco, pero… pero me gusta un chico, otro chico…

¿Ginny, pero tu y Draco… son novios…

No, no somos novios, él es tan… tan…lindo, es de Ravenclaw, me trat bien, y me dice cosas lindas, se llama…

Hola Ginny! -era Draco, que venía un poco atrasado. (n/a: Ahh querían saber jajaja)

Hola! Draco ¿como estás? –dijo Ginny.

Bien, ¿y tú?

Genial, ¿De que te vas a disfrazar?

No lo sé, aun no lo pienso, ¿y tú? –dijo la pelirroja.

Ehh… creo que me voy con las chicas dijo Hermione sintiendo que en esa conversación, simplemente, sobraba.

Si, -dijo Ginny.

Ginny, mira yo sé que no es el mejor momento, pero tu, ¿Te gustaría ir otra vez al baile conmigo?

Si! -dijo ella feliz-. Nadie me había invitado, ¡encantada voy contigo!.

Que, que bien… (…) (…) (…) (n/a:…)

Al llegar a Hogsmeade:

Ginny ya vamos a elegir el disfraz! -dijo Hermione emocionada.

Si, si ya voy -y se despidió de Draco con un beso en la mejilla.

Menos mal que no eran novios

No lo somos… a, y el chico… bueno su nombre es…

Mira todos los disfraces -dijo Hermione y corrió a ellos, como cuando Ron entró por primera vez a Honeydukes (n/a: jajajajaja)

Ahh -Ginny suspiró y siguió a Hermione.

Mira todos estos disfraces Ginny hay cientos, ¡miles!

Buenos días señoritas, ¿desean algún disfraz? -dijo una joven de unos 25 años, bastante delgada, con el pelo castaño y los ojos cafés.

Si, bueno andamos buscando un disfraz para… una fiesta… -dijo Hermione.

Fiesta de disfraces… -aportó Ginny. (n/a: xD)

Miren ¿tienen alguna idea de lo que quieren?

No, aún no -dijo Ginny.

Bueno, en ese caso, pueden pasar por allí, donde están todos los disfraces, y elegir el que les parezca adecuado, cuando encuentren el que les guste, me avisan…

Y así estuvieron Ginny y Hermione, por cerca de 2 horas, ninguno les gustaba, entre los que habían visto, Hermione fue a una sección, donde habían, "disfraces a través del tiempo"…

- ¡Ginny!

- Que Hermione, ¡¡no seas tan gritona!…

- Pero es que mira este disfraz, es hermoso

- (Ginny Quedo impresionada)-. Hermione, vamos pruébatelo es demasiado lindo… pruébatelo.

- Si, si ya lo sé, ¡llama a la vendedora!

Ginny, con una campanita, llamó a la joven y en 5 segundos la chica estaba allí.

¿Encontraron algo?

¡Si, ella encontró ese vestido

Ahh… bueno, vamos pruébatelo… -dijo ella sonriente.

Hermione, entró a los probadores y luego de un tiempo, salió, ella se veía realmente hermosa, era un vestido blanco, largo, parecido al de una novia…

- Niña, te ves preciosa -dijo la vendedora encantada.

Si, Hermione, es hermoso…

Bueno, entonces… me lo llevo –dijo la castaña con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Esta bien lo iré a guardar mientras que esta chica busca el suyo, sácatelo, para que lo guarde. -Hermione asintió y le devolvió el vestido a la vendedora, que salió por una puerta.

Hermione, ayúdame a escoger uno, no se que elegir…

Bueno, veamos allá, es mejor… -Las dos dieron unos pasos y llegaron a una sección donde salen "Disfraces de Animales".

Mira Ginny esto te vendría bien -dijo Hermione riendo, mientras que sostenía un disfraz de vaca en las manos.

Ja ja ja -dijo Ginny irónicamente

Yo prefiero este… mira es lindo, yo creo que se te vería bien Ginny, combina con tu pelo

De ¿Abeja, deja de bromear eh Herm

Ok –las chicas buscaron por más de ½ hora más, y al encontrar uno, Hermione enseguida se lo mostró a Ginny…

Si, es lindo, me lo llevó estoy cansada, aburrida, tengo hambre además nos dieron permiso sólo hasta las 7:30 y mira ya son las 7:15, sólo me quiero ir… no me importa verme bien llama a la vendedora…

Ok, Ginny que aburrida estas. Pero mejor llévate este es mejor…

Si, si -dijo ella sin siquiera mirar el disfraz, y tampoco sin probárselo, pero llama a la vendedora, que ¡me quiero ir!

Si, ti tin! (n/a: Se Supone q es la campana jajaja!)

¿Cual es el otro que llevan? –dijo la joven.

Este -dijo Hermione, mirando a Ginny, que estaba sentada en una silla…

¡Ay, ya tengo hambre eh, me quiero ir

Ok, entonces vamos a buscar nuestros disfraces y volvamos al castillo, pareces una niñita caprichosa…

Las chicas tomaron sus respectivos trajes y se fueron.

Al siguiente día, empezaban las prácticas de Quidditch, pero sólo prácticas, ya que los partidos se retrasarían hasta finales del año, para practicar, la pasaban con la profesora Hooch y de vez en cuando con Oliver.

Hola Oliver -dijo Harry al comenzar el entrenamiento, estrechándole la mano.

Hola Harry, ¿listo para practicar?

Si, pero te quería hacer una pregunta… es sobre

Las preguntas personales, después de la práctica -dijo Wood con voz firme.

Si, ok, ok

Así comenzó la clase, Harry era buscador, Angelina, cazadora y capitana, Ginny, cazadora, Ron cazador, dos chicos de 3º eran los bateadores y Joan Hich era guardián, un alumno de 5º, las prácticas estuvieron bastante buenas, sobre todo por que Harry, estaba bastante bueno atrapando la snich, en su nueva escoba, una Saeta del Trueno, demoraba 12 segundos desde que Wood soltaba la snich… y así pasó el entrenamiento.

Luego, en los camarines…

Wood, ¿puedes? -dijo Harry.

Si, si supongo que se trata de… Hermione, ¿O me equivoco?

Si, es de ella, ¿Qué relación tienes tu con ella?

No te preocupes Harry, yo con ella somos amigos, yo hubiera pedido a ella algo mas que su amistad, pero no puedo…

¿Porqué?

Eh… dentro de unos días sabrás, pero si tu vuelves con ella, no le hagas daño, a veces pienso que ella es demasiado para ti.

¿¿¡¡Como? -dijo Harry indignado.

Ella no merecía lo que le hiciste, con Cho si la amas a ella, no busques a Hermione.

- Wood clases con los de Ravenclaw -gritó la Prof. Hooch.

- Adiós -dijo Wood y salió corriendo a la cancha.

Harry quedó plasmado con lo que Oliver le dijo acaso ¿él era poco, todo Hogwarts pensaba que ¿el era el novio de Cho?... con esas preguntas en su mente se fue de los camarines a su habitación, a terminar los deberes de Snape… se puso a pensar en Hermione, no podía concentrarse mucho, mañana era el baile. Su pareja de para esta fiesta era una chica de Hufflepuff de 5º año, no le gustaba para nada, pero no le quedaba mas opción, era una de las únicas chicas sin pareja, sin dejar de pensar en eso, se quedo dormido sobre los libros de pociones.

Harry, parece que estás durmiendo mal eh

¿Que?

Harry son las 9:00, ¡te perdiste la cena!

Como ¿Qué hora es?

Las 9:00 y tu libro, esta mojado… jajaja

Je -dijo Harry sonriendo., que OH! no . No he terminado las tareas.

Vamos ¡Harry mañana no nos toca pociones!

¿No?

No…. Mañana nos toca herbología, adivinación y doble encantamientos.

Ahh... si, si.

¿Que te pasa Harry, estás muy mal (n/a: a todo esto el que le hablaba era Ron xD)

No, estoy bien, pero lo mejor será que me valla a dormir, tengo sueño.

Si, para ti será lo mejor, recuerda que mañana es el baile.

Si, si lo sé, mejor me voy a dormir chao.

Adiós

**Bueno, ya sé que el capítulo no tiene mucha acción, pero lo que se viene la próxima semana, va a estar mejor…**

**REVIEWS, besos y cariños…**

**Atte.**

**Princess.Delacour **


	9. El Día de San Valentín

**Hola**

**De nuevo, jeje ¿Cómo están?. Espero que todos estén bien, yo acá, llena de tareas, pero me doy un tiempo para actualizar todas mis historias, y aquí les dejó el capítulo 9 del fic…**

**Mil gracias a Brenda-Potter-Skywalker-Kent, que siempre me deja un REVIEW. Bueno, sin molestarlos más ;…**

Cáp.9: "Día de San Valentín"

Hermione…! Feliz día del amor! -dijeron Ginny, Lavender y Parvati al unísono.

Si, chicas feliz día, ¿Que hora es?

Son las… … … 7:30!

Ohh. Que tardé, me quedé dormida, lo siento pero me voy a tomar desayuno.

Wow! Nada te para Hermione.

No, nada -dijo ella poniéndose su túnica y saliendo ya de la habitación.

Será verdad que Oliver guste de ella -dijo Lavender

Si, si es verdad -afirmó Ginny

Ahh.. uyy… el si es un chico guapo ¿no?

Si, pero, bueno, esta con Hermi -dijo Parvati.

¿Que le verá?

¡¡¡Lavender! -la regañaron Parvati y Ginny.

¿¿¿¡¡Quee?

¿No vas a engañar a Hermione?

¡No, solo digo, bueno, ya sé que Hermione esta mas linda ahora que antes, pero es Oliver Wood, nuestro ex capitán de Quidditch, uno de los chicos mas guapos de Hogwarts y ahora ayudante de la Prof. Hooch.

Mejor yo me voy al comedor -dijo Ginny un poco indignada.

Y salió de la habitación, los pasillo estaban totalmente adornados con rosas color rosa y blanco, globos en forma de corazón colgando del techo, el "cielo" del gran comedor, estaba de color rosa pálido… estaba todo Hogwarts con los colores que representan un día tan especial como el día del amor…

Buenos días alumnos, como todos saben, hoy es el día de San Valentín, y debido a esto, en la noche habrá un baile de disfraces, todos los alumnos ya compraron sus disfraces, el día miércoles, junto a la Profesora Hooch. La cena, comenzará a las 20:00 hrs. Tendrá tiempo hasta las 22:00 hrs. Para cenar, luego de esto, viene el baile, que durará hasta las 1:00, a las 12:00. Yo con la profesora McGonagall, daremos a conocer el 1º, 2º, 3º lugar de los disfraces, y se quedaran hasta las 1:00 como les acabo de decir, eso sería por ahora, luego de el desayuno, tienen clases normales.

¡¡Que aburrido! –alegó Ginny, junto con muchos más alumnos del comedor.

¿Aburrido? Tengo aritmancia Ginny, es mi materia favorita, que bueno que la clase es doble, aunque es con Hufflepuff.

No se como puedes tomar aritmancia, es demasiado aburrido…

No, Ginny se nota que no sabes nada de eso…

Ya pero, no te enojes.

Si, pero me voy, no puedo llegar atrasada.

Si, esta bien, adiós –dijo la pelirroja frustrada.

Hermione se fue a su clase doble de Aritmancia, y así fue toda la tarde. Hermione también tenía tutoría, a diferencia de Ginny, ella no iba a las clases, si no que enseñaba algunas cosas a los más, Hermione había elegido enseñar transformaciones, y con todas las cosas que debía hacer, llegó a las 18:00 hrs. A su cuarto, en el que Ginny, Lavender y Parvati ya estaban arreglándose para el baile…

Hermione se bañó, y se peinó, se alisó el pelo, pero dejó algunos rizos, que caían como cascada hasta más abajó de sus hombros. En eso tardó al menos 60 minutos, estuvo hasta las 19:00, luego recordó

Hermione, ¿donde tienes tu traje? –la interrogó Ginny

¡OH! Mi traje, lo tengo en la lavandería, con la Srta. Hearback.

Pues ve a buscarlo -dijo Parvati.

Si, si espérenme…

Trata de no tardarte…

Si, claro –Hermione, se pusó la túnica de Gryffindor y salió de la habitación.

Ella bajó las escaleras y corrió por el pasillo, pero chocó con…

¡Auch! Ron?

Lo siento Hermione, pero…

¿Si? -dijo ella confundida, ya que hacia meses que no le hablaba.

Mira, Hermione, yo sé bien, que no es el mejor momento -dijo mirando su disfraz (era de vaquero) (n/a: xD), con jeans, botas vaqueras, y una camisa a cuadros roja-… pero Hermione, necesito, que volvamos a ser amigos, no sabes cuanto, cuanto me has hecho falta, como amiga, yo tengo novia, tu eh.. ¿creo?... pero siento tanto haberte, no se ignorado, no haber, haberte dejado sola, lo siento -a Ron a veces se le trababa la lengua, y Hermione tenía los ojos húmedos-. Hermione…

No, no importa Ron -dijo ella soltando una lágrima, se tiró a sus brazos y lo abrazo-. Ron, estas perdonado, pero tengo que ir a buscar mi disfraz, te ves, muy bien -dijo ella soltando una risita.

Gracias, nos vemos… Espero que, estés bien…

Hermione se moría de ganas por preguntarle si seguía o no con Cho, pero se aguantó, corrió por los pasillos y llegó a la lavandería, tomó su disfraz y volvió a correr por el pasillo, que ahora estaba desierto…

¡¡¡Hey tu! -se escuchó una voz femenina.

(Hermione volteó y vio que Cho Chang se acercaba, con un disfraz de ángel, con una minifalda blanca, una blusita, también blanca, alas blancas y zapatos, bastante altos, obviamente blancos, se acercaba con una cara bastante enfadada)-. ¿Que Quieres?

Ja jaja -rió ella sarcásticamente-. ¿Que quiero yo, ¿Sabías que eras una perra?

¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué! ¿Qué te pasa? –dijo Hermione luego de cerrar la boca debido a lo asombrada que se sentía debido a la Ravenclaw.

No te basto con quitarme a Harry en 5º año eh, ahora también te metes con su mejor amigo, mi actual novio ¡Ronald!… dijo ella con la cara llena de furia

¡¡¿Cómo, o sea Tu ¿Sigues con Ron, después de lo que hiciste con Harry en el baile? -dijo Hermione.

Digamos que él, me AMA, y no me iba a dejar por una pequeñez como esa…

¡¡¿Pequeñez!. Bueno, no me importa, pero no es mi culpa que Harry no halla venido en 6º año, y tu "Romance" con él no quedara en NADA, Harry no me interesa y Ron es mi amigo…

¡¡Cállate maldita, al menos a mi me tomaba en cuenta más que a ti -dijo ella sacando su varita y poniéndola en el cuello de Hermione.

¿Qué te pasa estás loca?

Loca, no pero te odio… simplemente te odio -levanto su varita para atacar…

¡¡Expelliarmus! -se escuchó desde el fondo del pasillo…

Hermione corrió y abrazo a Draco, que fue el que lanzó el hechizo.

Date prisa, esa chica esta loca! -le dijo Draco.

Lo sé, me quería matar… -dijo la chica exaltada- será mejor que me valla a mi habitación…

¿Te acompaño?

Bueno… te ves bien -dijo ella…

Jeje si –dijo él sonrojándose, estaba vestido de vampiro.

Bueno, déjame hasta aquí, ¿Le dijo a Ginny que baje?

Si, dile que la espero en el lugar de siempre…

Ok, muchas gracias -ella besó su mejilla, provocando que el rubio se sonrojara más aún.

Hermione subió las escaleras y se vistió, su traje consistía en un vestido blanco y largo, para arriba era tipo Strapless, con la falda de varias capas de Tul. usaba unos zapatos blancos, para que se hagan una idea, se veía como Hilary Duff en la película "La Nueva Cenicienta" (A Cinderella Story) las chicas estaban listas, y no era para menos, ya eran las 8 menos 15.

Hermione, apúrate, o nos vamos a ir sin ti -dijo Lavender.

Vayan, yo después voy -dijo ella mientras Ginny le abrochaba el vestido, la castaña se dio vuelta y quedó frente a sus amigas…

¡Hermione, te ves hermosa! -dijeron Parvati y Lavender

Gracias, pero vayan, ah y Ginny, Draco dijo que te esperaba en el lugar de siempre

Ahh… nos vemos entonces…

Si, adiós -dijeron también Parvati y Lavender.

Hermione se puso los zapatos, y se puso muy poco maquillaje, un poco de sombra en los ojos y brillo en los labios, faltaban 5 minutos para las 8, Hermione salió de la habitación y llegó al gran comedor, no veía por ningún lado a Oliver, y luego lo divisó, estaba buscando a alguien, al igual que ella, sus miradas se cruzaron, y sonrieron, Oliver fue a buscar a Hermione, colocó su mano en sobre la de ella, y los dos caminaron hacia las mesas, se sentaron junto a Parvati y Neville; Lavender y Dean; Ginny y Draco; Luna y Seamus y, Hermione y Oliver…, este estaba disfrazado de príncipe, los dos hacían una pareja muy linda, se sentaron, nadie se sorprendió mucho de que Hermione estuviera con Oliver, ya que la mayoría sabía que tenían "algo". Ginny era una mariposa, con un corsé rosado, una minifalda celeste, zapatos rosados, y unas alas celestes, Draco era un vampiro, Parvati era una odalisca, mientras que su pareja Neville, era un pirata, Lavender era una gata y Dean, gorila (n/a: jajajaja fue lo único que se me ocurrió), Seamus era un rockero y Luna, una muñeca, tipo "Barbie", Hermione miró a Harry, el también estaba disfrazado de príncipe. Miró a Cho, que estaba junto a Ron, de la mano; también a la chica con la que Harry estaba, se notaba que esta era mucho menor. Una voz retumbó en el Gran Comedor…

Buenos días alumnos… -Al escuchar esto el comedor estalló en risas, el director Dumbledore estaba disfrazado de payaso, llevaba un traje que era como una jardinera azul, y su pelo era de los siete colores del arco-iris, la profesora McGonagall, que estaba a su lado estaba disfrazada de algo como una hada

Creo que les dije buenos días, hoy como todos saben celebramos este día, en el que las parejas o amigos se demuestran su amor, bueno, solo les tengo que decir una cosa mas, hoy tenemos unos invitados especiales, ex alumnos de este colegio, empresarios de una tienda de bromas. Ellos son los gemelos Weasley… -todo el comedor, a excepción de Snape y los SLytherin aplaudió, estaban todos felices de que ellos vinieran, pero no hablaron nada, ya que estaban disfrazados de mimos, con la cara blanca y unos trajes negros…

Hermione, necesito decirte algo…

Si, dime -dijo Hermione a Oliver

No, no ahora, te lo digo al finalizar el baile…


	10. El Secreto

**Hola: Bueno no tengo mucho tiempo, estoy a full con el colegio, y no me queda tiempo para casi nada (, por eso, no voy a poder contestar sus REVIEWS, pero la desde el próximo capítulo continúo como antes ¿si?.**

**Éste capítulo es bastante cortito, comienza con un Flashback, y más bien trata sobre lo que Oliver tenía que decir a Hermione. **

**Cuídense 1000, gracias a todos por los REVIEWS, besos…**

Cáp. 10: El Secreto

--------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------

Era el día martes, ayer Dumbledore había dicho sobre el baile del día de San Valentín, Hermione estaba en los jardines, cerca del lago, con Ginny y Neville, Ginny aprendía sobre algunas plantas, Neville era algo así como su tutor, Hermione, también ponía atención, ya que sabía que Neville era mejor que ella en esa clase, conversaban animadamente, los tres veían unas plantas que crecían cerca del lago, Hermione tomaba puntes y Ginny, solo escuchaba…

Hermione!

Oliver, que haces aquí?

Mira, Hermione toma es para ti (y en ese momento le entregó un ramo inmenso de rosas rojas)

(Hermione quedó sorprendida)-. Gracias, son hermosas

si, pero aparte de eso, quería decirte si querías acompañarme al baile de San Valentín.

(Ginny y Neville miraban atónitos, Hermione los miró, los dos que estaban con la cabeza abierta, asintieron)

si, si voy a ir contigo (dijo Hermione con seguridad)

entonces nos vemos el día viernes (y con un beso en la mejilla se fue)

----------------------------Fin Del Flashback-----------------------------

Y no puede ser ahora (dijo Hermione curiosa)

No, no es mejor al final del baile

Mira, no te pasa nada verdad?

No, estoy muy bien, perfecto solo que…

Hermione!

Que quieres Ginny? (dirigiéndole una mirada horrenda)

Disculpa, no sabia que estabas tan ocupada…

No, no estoy ocupada Ginny (dijo Hermione irónicamente)

Que me querías decir Oliver (dijo ella volviéndose a la cara de Oliver)

No, olvídalo.

Ok (dijo ella volviendo a mirar a Ginny, casi matándola con la mirada).

La cena pasó normalmente… lo único mas divertido era mirar como algunos alumnos mas pequeños le preguntaban cosas a los gemelos Weasley y ellos respondían con gestos, dejando a los chicos, con las respuestas a sus preguntas en su cabeza…

Bueno alumnos ahora, que todos han terminado, de comer el delicioso banquete, me gustaría que todos se dirigieran al gran salón, donde se llevará a cabo el baile… les pediré que vallan de acuerdo a las mesas en que están …

Los alumnos salieron tal y como el Prof. Dumbledore les había señalado, al llegar allá, vieron el lugar completamente vacío, solo con unas mesas, donde habían refrescos…

El ambiente comenzó con bailes bastante movidos y pegajosos… aunque a veces el ambiente se tornaba más romántico, los alumnos bailaron mas juntos, Hermione ponía sus manos en el cuello de Oliver y él en la cintura de la chica… así estuvieron mucho rato… hasta las 11:30… donde Dumbledore interrumpió el baile de los alumnos…

Alumnos, lamento interrumpir su baile, pero llegó el momento de elegir a los ganadores del concurso de esta noche...

Bueno, el tercer lugar y 20 puntos para su casa de Gryffindor, con su disfraz de pirata el Sr. Neville Longbottom

Neville, con su "pata de palo", saludó a todos los alumnos que lo aplaudían

El segundo lugar es para la señorita "ángel", Cho Chang de Ravenclaw…

Los alumnos de Ravenclaw aplaudían bastante ya que habían ganado 30 puntos para su casa…

Y el Primer lugar es para… los ex alumnos de Hogwarts, los gemelos Weasley

Los dos subieron al escenario, haciendo unos gestos raros, que digamos que nadie entendía…

Bueno, como ellos no están en Hogwarts, no podemos regalar los puntos a nadie… ya bajen chicos, y sigan bailando y disfrutando de la fiesta…

Los alumnos siguieron con la fiesta, los de Gryffindor, un poco enojados ya que creían que los puntos para los gemelos, deberían haber sido para Gryffindor… cuando el reloj ya marcaba las 12 menos un cuarto… Oliver sacó a Hermione del comedor y la llevo afuera, donde estaba la roca al frente del lago…

Hermione, ya es hora, de que te diga lo que te tengo que decir…

Si, pero para queme trajiste aquí, no comprendo

Mira, no quería decírtelo allá estaba lleno de gente… acá esta mas tranquilo, lo que yo te tengo que decir (Oliver tomó las manos de Hermione, los dos se miraron)-. Hermione… yo yo…

Yo Hermione me voy del colegio…

Como? (dijo ella desconcertada)

Eso, me llamaron para conforma el equipo de Quidditch de Inglaterra, me voy pasado mañana, el domingo por la mañana.

(Hermione tenía los ojos llorosos y abrazó a Oliver que tenía la mirada perdida en las estrellas, que se reflejaban en el azulado lago, donde habló por primera vez con Hermione, la chica que quería) (n/a: ahhh… que inspiración para escribir eso jajaja xD quién será mi inspiración jajaja) -. Bueno ojalá que te valla bien (dijo la morena, a la que le caían las lágrimas, no se atrevía a mirar al chico, por lo que seguía con su cabeza sobre el hombro de Oliver, que lo tenía un poco húmedo debido a las lágrimas de la chica)

lo siento tanto, pero debo ir, a mi solo me quedaban unas semanas en Hog…

no te preocupes Oliver (dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta que poco le permitía hablar)

(Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, los dos contemplaban el lago… así pasaron mas de las 12:00, mas de las 12:30… y)

Hermione, despierta!. (Hermione escuchaba una voz conocida y un poco lejana)

Ahh?

Hermione! Ya levántate, son las 9:00 digo ósea por ti, por mi me levanto a las 12:00…

Que me pasó? (dijo Hermione con una cara espantosa)

Hermione no recuerdas?

No… que pasó (dijo ella refregándose los ojos y preocupándose un poco)

Hermione, ayer cuando… bueno recuerdas que saliste afuera, yo creo con Oliver, bueno tu jeje te quedaste dormida, tu "chico" (dijo la pelirroja agregando un gesto con sus manos)

Me Quedé dormida, afuera, en los brazos de… Oliver ¡?

Si, y

Pero como llegue hasta aquí?

Déjame seguir, tu, el, bueno, mira el te vio que estabas dormida, y como no te quiso despertar, bueno pues te trajo hasta la habitación, yo estaba sola gracias a Dios, el me dijo que te quedaste dormida y el cuento de que se va y que… ehhh… ayy… que, que… ahhh que te espera a las 9:30 si estabas despierta, ya que quería pasar su último día contigo…


	11. Adiós Oliver

Hola: Si, Lo sé, soy una irresponsable, no había subido por que el colegio me estaba matando, y la primera semana de mis vacaciones, que fue la pasada salí casi todos los días : )  
Bueno, creo que lo que importa es que volví xD.

Jeje, sorry, pero ahora volví, contesto sus lindos REVIEWS, gracias por dejármelos, y ojalá dejen mas :) ya:

**potter5: **Es un Harry & Hermione, claro está que por el momento Hermione esta "saliendo" con Wood, pero eso no significa que para siempre se va a quedar con el, lee éste capítulo y verás, gracias por el REVIEW.

**Jim: **¡No! No paso nada mas jeje… Si, como lo aclare arriba es un Harry & Hermione, después veré si me dan las ganas de hacer un Hermione/Oliver, gracias por tu REVIEW.

**Brenda-Potter-Skywalker-Ken:**Bueno está, aquí aunque un poco atrasada, pero lo sigo : ), gracias por comentar mi Ficc.

**Tonks Granger: **Jajaja, no, no pasó nada de eso, pues ya tenía que sacarlo ¿no? O si no mas que Harry/Hermione se iba a convertir en un Oliver/Hermione. Voy a hacerme un tiempo para pasar a leer tu ficc, un beso!. Gracias por tu REVIEW.**  
**

Cáp. 11: "Adiós Oliver"

- Ah, Ginny gracias por avisarme tan temprano -dijo ella sarcásticamente.  
- lo siento Hermione, pero estabas durmiendo…y  
- si, lo sé...  
- Bueno, me voy a vestir... –la cortó la castaña muy enojada  
En menos de 10 minutos, Hermione estaba vestida y peinada, se había puesto unos jeans y una remera azul, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al comedor, ahí estaba sentado Oliver, se veía mejor con ropa que con la típica túnica de colegio...  
- Hermione ¡hola! -dijo él agradablemente  
- ¡Hola! –dijo Hermione y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla  
- mira, disculpa lo de ayer, pero no te quise despertar, te veía muy linda durmiendo...  
- Gracias -dijo Hermione sonriendo y bajando la cabeza, mientras sentía que se ruborizaba  
- Si, mira, bueno... ya... bueno pues, mañana me voy entonces quería pasar contigo mi último día... ¿Te parece si salimos?  
- si, si vamos... pero ¿donde? -dijo Hermione confundida.  
- Eh… se me ocurre Hogsmeade, podríamos ir a muchos lugares…  
- ¡Claro!  
- Entonces vamos, tenemos que aprovechar bastante bien el día

Al llegar a Hogsmeade, Oliver llevó a Hermione a una feria artesanal, allí, le compró anillos, pañuelos (para el cabello, como cintas), pulseras, collares, le compraba muchos accesorios para su habitación, unos baúles muy pequeños para guardar cosas como joyas…marcos mágicos para las fotos, los cuales cambiaban de color según el ánimo de la persona. Luego fueron a una cabina para sacarse fotos, donde Oliver propuso tomarse algunas  
-Te parece si nos tomamos algunas fotos  
Si, genial! -dijo Hermione algo emocionada.

Los dos entraron a la cabina y pusieron la cámara automática, las fotos comenzaban a tomarse cada 8 segundos…

-¿Hermione?  
-¿Si? –contestó ella.  
-Eh… bueno¿te puedo besar?  
-¡Oliver! -dijo Hermione en tono burlón.  
-Lo siento, disculpa…  
-Oliver, los besos no se piden, se roban…

Hermione tomó del cuello a Oliver y lo besó (¡auch, de verdad lo siento, pero tenía que pasar), sintió una sensación muy linda, pero… pero Harry, como recordaba esos ojos verdes, su piel morena y su sedoso cabello azabache, como le encantaba Harry ¿El tenía la culpa del beso con Cho?… Hermione se separó disimuladamente de Oliver y puso una sonrisa un poco forzada…

-¿Vamos a comer? -Dijo él tomando las fotos  
-Si –Hermione, por unos momentos pensó en Harry ¿Por qué cuando besaba a Oliver sentía que -besaba a Harry? Todo estaba claro, aún amaba al chico.  
-Yo conozco un lugar, venden comida muggle muy sabrosa  
-Bueno, vamos -dijo ella, caminaron unos pocos minutos y llegaron a un lugar no muy grande llamado McMuggle (n/a: jajajajajaja fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente… McDonalds o como se escriba xD)  
-Bueno¿Que vas a pedir? –dijo él cuando ya estaban adentro  
-No lo sé, lo mismo que tú -dijo ella sonriendo.  
-Bueno, eh… lo que siempre como cuando vengo es… hamburguesas, así las llaman…  
-Bueno quiero ham-bur-gue-sas!  
-Los dos comieron y pagaron, aunque obviamente Oliver pagaba todo…  
-Y ¿A donde más vamos? -dijo Oliver al salir del local  
-Mas partes¿No crees que me has comprado mucho?  
-¿Mucho, no para nada…para tí, todo eso -dijo apuntando las cosas que le había comprado-. No son nada  
-Bueno, creo que ahora debemos irnos…  
-Si, vamosnos, en verdad es muy tarde, y tengo que llegar a ordenar mi baúl con mis cosas…

Los dos volvieron a Hogwarts de la mano, aunque no como novios, pero cualquiera que los viera, pensaría que lo eran, cualquiera incluso…

En ese momento Harry observaba por la ventana, al mirar que Hermione venía de la mano con Oliver, pensó que ella nunca más lo iba a tomar en cuenta. Siempre había estado enamorado de ella, pero un día, viene un chico y se la arrebata así como así, lamentablemente nada podía hacer si Hermione estaba enamorada de Wood… pero él no sabia que el chico con que Hermione venía mañana se iba para siempre de Hogwarts…

Al otro día:

Hermione se levantó a las 6:00, quería ir a despedirse de Oliver, se vistió y se fue al Gran Comedor, cosa que a las 6:30 estaba ya en el Gran comedor, allí estaba Oliver, unos amigos de él de 7º año, Dumbledore y la Prof. McGonagall, cuando Hermione llegó, corrió a abrazar a Oliver, enseguida los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, besó a Oliver, el lo único que dijo fue adiós y la besó con un suave beso en los labios y sin despedirse ni volver a mirar a Hermione salió de allí con la escoba en una mano y en la otra sus maletas… Hermione se tiró en la mesa donde solía comer y se quedó ahí hasta que la gente comenzó a llegar… en un momento llegó Ginny y le habló a Hermione…

-¿Ya se fue?  
-Si -dijo Hermione en tono decidido.  
-Ah, bueno, que pena ¿no?  
-Si, pero bueno, el siempre había querido jugar allá…que bueno que sigue sus sueños, y que los logré  
-Si, pero…  
-Lo siento, pero tengo clases de herbología con Ravenclaw y la Profesora Sprout…  
- Pero… -No alcanzó a terminar la frase, ya que Hermione iba camino a los invernaderos…


	12. Un Nuevo Amor

Cáp. 12: Herbología, peleas y castigo…

Buenos días alumnos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw... hoy trabajaremos en grupos, yo haré los grupos, trabajaran con las "Ilanas", estas son unas plantas bastante delicadas, voy a formar los grupos y luego les paso las instrucciones de cómo cuidarlas… veamos Granger, con Finnigan, Matt Sleyder -que era un chico bastante guapo, tenía el pelo color castaño claro, unos ojos color miel, alto y con un cuerpo bastante atlético-. Y la Srta. Chang -en ese momento Cho le dirigió una mirada asesina a Hermione, y ella agachó la cabeza.

Veamos, los grupos de Potter, Granger y Hoffman, vayan a trabajar al invernadero nº 4, estas son las instrucciones -La profesora pasó una hoja con unas 30 o mas instrucciones-. Deben cumplirlas al pie de la letra, si no es así las flores morirán…

Los alumnos caminaron con sus grupos al invernadero de atrás, los 3 grupos ocuparon bien el espacio y se pusieron bien distanciados uno del otro…

Lo primero que debemos hacer es echarle los 200 ml., luego debemos… -decía interesada Hermione, pero se vio interrumpida por…

¿Quien te hizo la jefa del grupo?… -dijo Cho con unas ganas espantosas de golpear a la Gryffindor.

Bueno, creo que soy la más adecuada para ser la jefa ¿no?

Por que no la dejas Cho, ella es la que mas sabe de los que estamos aquí -dijo Matt, al chico que no lo miró, ya que estaba embobado mirando a Luna, que le había tocado trabajar en el grupo de Hoffman.

Nadie te pidió tu opinión… -dijo Cho más enfadada de lo normal.

Pero lo que dice es verdad… -dijo Hermione poniéndose un poco colorada.

Ah jajaja, además de andar con Harry, Oliver y Ron, también sales con Matt...

Nadie dijo que yo salgo con Matt…

Pero hablas de él como si fuera tu novio …

¡Pero no lo es!… -dijo Hermione gritando.

Ah no, claro, te metes con la mitad de todos los chicos de Hogwarts y no eres…

No me trates así, tu eres la que se mete con todos, no recuerdas en 5º año cuando… -la interrumpió Hermione, pero otra vez la interrumpieron, el "debate" ahora parecía una pelea a muerte

¡Cállate, no ves que la planta se muere si tiene un ambiente malo…

¡Si hay un ambiente malo, opino que te vallas!…

¡Yo prefiero que tu te vallas maldita sangre sucia! -dijo la oriental mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad, y tan fuerte, que los demás grupos se habían vuelto para ver a las chicas.

¡¡Como te atreves maldita! -dijo Hermione llena de ira, tan enfadada estaba que le dio una bofetada tremenda a Cho, que quedo resentida tomándose la mejilla, pero ella no se quedo así tomó a Hermione del pelo y se la llevo al suelo, ahí las dos comenzaron a pelear, pegándose bofetadas y arrancándose mechones de cabello…

- ¡¡Profesora Sprout…! -se oyó una voz que gritó, pero las chicas no paraban de pegarse… algunos chicos trataban de separarlas, pero ninguna se sacaba las manos de la otra.

¡¡ ¿Que pasa aquí! Granger, Chang ayúdenme a separar a estas niñas…

Y entre 7 chicos separaron a las 2 chicas que aún se dirigían miradas asesinas, al final Hermione terminó con todo el pelo desordenado, anudado y lleno de tierra, la cara roja por los golpes y sucia con tierra, el labio de abajo le sangraba, su túnica estaba toda arañada, y rota, Cho terminó con una palma marcada en una de sus mejillas, algo de sangre salía de su nariz, toda su cara estaba con barro y con rasguños de parte de Hermione, su túnica estaba llena de barro, es bastante obvio que la "Ilana" murió, estaba de un color hormiga, y toda seca…

- ¡Señoritas! ¿Que le ha pasado?  
- ¡Profesora ella comenzó! -grito Hermione.  
- Acá las dos comenzaron, miren como quedaron, y su grupo, hicieron que la Ilana muriera, ¿que les pasa...?  
- ¡Todo comenzó con la maldita…!  
- ¡Y tu que te crees estúpida per...!   
- Silencio, ya es suficiente, 100 puntos menos para cada una y váyanse al despacho de la Prof. McGonagall, ella sabrá darles un buen castigo, y me encargare de que sean dos, dos largas semanas para cada una... Sleyder, acompáñalas, y cuéntale todo a Minerva.  
- Si Sra. Sprout... -Los tres alumnos caminaron por el pasillo y llegaron la despacho de la jefa de Gryffindor.  
- ¿Qué los trae por aquí? alumnos -dijo la profesora, antes de que ellos pudieran decir Buenos días.  
- Mire, profesora, ellas tuvieron un grave incidente en los invernaderos... bueno, se pusieron a pelear, y mataron a una Ilana, debido a sus problemas -cada vez la profesora abría mas la boca-. Cho, le dijo que Hermione no debía ser la jefa, y ahí, las dos comenzaron a insultarse...la profesora Sprout, dijo que les daría 2 semanas de castigo a cada una, y le quitó 100 Pts. a Gryffindor, y 100 a Ravenclaw...  
- Mal mal, me sorprende de UD. Srta. Granger... bueno les quitaré los puntos a las casas, veamos, castigos, castigos primero UD. Srta. Chang, primera semana, ayudará al Prof. Filch en las noches a registrar los pasillos, 2 horas por una semana, la segunda semana limpiará, cuidará, alimentará y reunirá a los animales de Prof. Hagrid, los de CCM, 2 hrs. al día... -Cho tenía una cara horrible, tenía ganas de hablar, pero McGonagall hablaba muy rápido y no la dejaba ni decir A-. Hermione, tu tendrás, veamos, la primera semana limpiar calderos con Snape, también 2hrs. por la noche, de 9:00 a 11:00, la segunda semana, va a limpiar los trofeos, Filch la vigilará... pueden retirarse, muchas gracias Sleyder...

No hay de que Prof. McGonagall

Si, ah y por cierto, los castigos comienzan mañana...retínense

Los chicos salieron de la sala y se fueron a cenar...

- Hermione! al fin llegaste, Ron me contó todo lo que paso con Cho -dijo Cho haciendo un gesto de asco-. Tú cara, está bien horrible, y ¡esa túnica!

- Si, si, bueno ay, lo mas malo de esto es mi dignidad, Ginny imaginate, Hermione Granger castigada dos, ¡dos semanas completas!

Pero es sólo un castigo ¿no?

- Para ti, si, pero para mi -suspiró Hermione-. Es lo peor...  
- Bueno, pero ¿Qué tienes que hacer? ¿Dos semanas?  
- Si, dos semanas, dos horas en la noche, de 9:00 a 11:00 de la noche... la primera semana, tengo que limpiar los calderos de Snape, y la segunda, limpiar los trofeos con Filch...  
- Ah, bueno, si es bastante horrible tu castigo...  
- Si, pero, ya me voy, como tu dijiste, mira mi túnica y mi cara, esta horrible, me duele aquí -dijo la castaña apuntando la mejilla derecha de su rostro.  
- ¿Te acompaño, ¿no quieres ir donde la Sra. Pomfrey, tu mejilla esta, digamos horrible...  
- Bueno, pero acompáñame...  
Las dos caminaron por el pasillo, en el camino, algunos chicos que conocían a Hermione hacían bromas sobre su rostro, cuando llegaron donde la Sra. Pomfrey, Hermione se sentó y Ginny llamó a la enfermera...  
- Srta. Granger hace tiempo que no la veía por aquí, ¿Qué le pasó en la cara?  
- Eh...  
- Tuvo una pelea con Chang de Ravenclaw -dijo Ginny ganándose una mirada terrible de parte de Hermione.  
- UD. en peleas, esa chica, bueno, si es bastante "Creída"  
- si -dijo Hermione confundida.  
En menos de 15 minutos, Hermione ya no tenía la mejilla tan inflamada, pero debía usar una crema por los próximos cinco días.  
- gracias Srta. Que este bien -dijeron las chicas.  
- ¡cuídense, adiós!  
Las chicas caminaron a la habitación...  
- Hermione, no te he contado algo -dijo Ginny preocupada.  
- ¿qué pasa, que te pasa?  
- Hermione, yo… yo rompí con Draco  
- ¿Cómo…? Ginny, ósea… guau!  
- Pero… yo no lo amaba… no era justo que siguiera con él  
- ¿Pero cómo, él te amaba ¿no?

- Si, pero yo no, ¡ya deja contarte!  
- Lo primero que debes saber, es que yo, estoy enamorada de otro chico, él es el chico de Ravenclaw, su nombre es Matt... Sleyder, ¡no me interrumpas! -dijo Ginny al ver que Hermione iba a abrir la boca-. todo comenzó, bueno, cuando, ayer, yo caminaba hacia la biblioteca, no había nadie, estaba completamente desierta, pero luego el chico de mis sueños entró -dijo la pelirroja y suspiró-., Matt, se sentó junto a mi, conversamos durante varios minutos, se acercó a mí, seguimos hablando de bastante cerca, no me resistí, y… nos besamos...  
- ¡¡Ginny! ¿Cómo le pudiste hacer eso a...?  
- ¿Quieres que te cuente o no? -dijo la chica perdiendo la paciencia.  
- Si, lo siento, prosigue...  
- Mira, nos besamos y, le mentí a Matt, y le dije que tenía que ir a clases, pero afuera de la biblioteca estaba Draco con los brazos cruzados, me preguntó si así era como yo le pagaba, me insultó, yo lloré, me dijo que él me amaba, y que lo había desilusionado... yo a lo único que atiné fue a abrazarlo, pero me alejó de sus brazos, me dijo que no lo buscara nunca más, y que nunca más me acercara a él, yo le dije que era un maldito y que él no me buscara a mi, creo que eso lo enfureció, por que me dijo pobretona, rata, perr y, muchas cosas mas, que serían mejor no decir… Pero no me afecta -Hermione se sorprendió al ver que la chica no sentía nada al hablar de como la llamaban, y no sentía pena alguna por ella misma…  
Las chicas quedaron conversando... y así se durmieron.


	13. Mi Mejor Castigo

**Hola: ¡Ay! De verdad lo siento mucho, disculpen por no subir ficc, pero es que me queda muy poco tiempo para todo, estoy postulando a otro colegio, por lo que necesito estudiar para a prueba de admisión. Además estoy a full en el cole ¬¬ **

**Gracias a los que siempre dejan un REVIEW, ya que me doy cuenta que les gusta el ficc y me dan más ganas de seguir subiéndolo. **

Cáp. 13: Castigada Con…

Al día siguiente, Hermione pasó el día esperando su castigo, al salir de Aritmancia vio que McGonagall regañaba a Harry, a las 21:00 hrs. Hermione estaba ya en las mazmorras, pero gigante fue su sorpresa al ver que allí estaba… Harry

Espero que trabajen, quiero el 99 de los calderos limpios, no estaré por un momento aquí, pero ni se les ocurra usar la magia, porque lo pagaran muy caro, por mi parte, ojalá la usen, su castigo sería perfecto, pero McGonagall me dijo que les advirtiera, ningún tipo de hechizo, la Sabelotodo y el niño que volvió para reprobar 7º año, limpien! -dijo Snape con firmeza y salió del lugar cerrando la puerta casi botándola.

Hermione se fue al final de la sala y comenzó a limpiar el caldero más grande, Harry por su parte, se quedó en la primera mesa y comenzó a limpiar un caldero mediano… cerca de las 10:45 el suelo comenzó a moverse, estaba temblando, la puerta de la mazmorras se cerró con fuerza, Hermione corrió a abrirla pero no podía, intentó un "Alohomora" y con un "bombarda", pero la puerta no se abría, Hermione se comenzó a desesperar…

¡Hermione, ponte acá! -dijo él, los dos se pusieron bajo una mesa y se quedaron ahí por lo menos 5 minutos, que siguió temblando aunque con mucha menos intensidad.

¿Estás bien? -dijo Harry a la chica, que aún seguía muy asustada

Si, creo que sí, gracias

La puerta ¿no se abre…?

Lo sé -al decir esto un frío inmenso se apoderó de las mazmorras

Que frío -dijo el chico provocando que saliera vaho de su boca-. Esto no es normal… los cambios de temperatura tu sabes…

Si… -dijo Hermione temblando-. Creo que habrá que pasar acá la noche (n/a: solo a dormir, NADA más)

.Ninguno de los dos podía hacer algo, porque parecía que las varitas estaban hechizadas para no hacer nada.

Hermione volvió al fondo del la sala y se sentó en el suelo temblando de frío, se sacó su túnica y la puso como de "Colchón" (n/a: súper blandito xD jajaja). Harry se acercó donde estaba la chica, se sacó su túnica y abrigó a la chica, Hermione abrió los ojos, y ahí, enfrente de ella estaba Harry.

Harry se acercó un poco pero Hermione bajó la cabeza, él se sentó al lado de la castaña, la chica compartió su túnica, para que los dos se cubrieran de ese frío tan extraño.

Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y el chico comenzó a acariciar su cabello, entrelazaba los dedos con el castaño pelo de Hermione, quien a los pocos minutos se durmió. El cansancio comenzó a apoderarse de Harry… y si solo pudiera cerrar los ojos unos minutos… ya que nada debía pasarle a Hermione, él debía cuidarla… pero poco a poco, los ojos verdes del chico se cerraron.

Al otro día Hermione despertó, vio a Harry parado con las espaldas frente a ella, pero no estaba solo, estaba McGonagall, Dumbledore y, y ¡Snape! Hermione se levantó de prisa sonrojándose.

Ah se despertó la Srta. Granger -dijo Snape sarcásticamente.

Srta. , ¿Por qué no pasó la noche en su habitación? - dijo McGonagall

Pero ¿Y el temblor? -dijo la chica.

¿Que temblor, esta inventando el mismo cuento que Potter -le dijo Snape.

¿Hubo un temblor señorita Granger? -dijo Albus comprensivamente.

Si, seños. Además, nuestras varitas no funcionaban, no realizaban ningún hechizo…

Bastante raro –le contestó Albus

Si, lo sabemos, estábamos por terminar el castigo y …

No importa señorita Granger. Por esta vez no serán castigados, ya que se ve que dicen la verdad -Albus sonrió y Snape maldijo en bajo-. Pero cambiaremos de parejas, Señor Potter, se irá a cuidar los animales con la Srta. Chang de Ravenclaw y Granger con Sleyder, Matt de la misma casa…

Se pueden retirar -dijo McGonagall.

¡Hermione espérame! -dijo Harry al ver que la chica salía como bala de las mazmorras-. No va a pasar nada con Cho, ella es la novia de Ron, yo… yo…

¡¿Tu Qué! –dijo ella irritada.

Yo… te quiero a ti –dijo él y Hermione quedó mirándolo de frente

Harry yo también te quiero, pero tú le gustas a Cho, y también a… a muchas chicas las cuales me odian…

Hermione, yo no voy a dejar que te pase nada, no importa lo que la demás gente diga, yo solo quiero estar contigo… con nadie más

Yo también te quiero Harry -Hermione abrazó a Harry, sin saber que Cho los estaba observando-.

Bueno, me voy a mi habitación dijo la chica, nos vemos en la tarde o mañana, no lo sé – y se despidió con un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Hermione se fue a la habitación de chicas, donde Ginny la esperaba muy preocupada…

¡Hermione, al fin llegaste donde pasaste la noche, ¿como estás?

Tranquila Ginny, estoy muy bien, pero dime algo tu ¿sentiste el temblor?

¿Temblor, ¿que temblor?

Mira, ayer Snape nos dejó solos a mi y a Harry en las mazmorras, y en un momento, cerca de las 11 menos 15, un temblor, el piso se movía, y la puerta se cerró, no podía usar mi varita para nada, y un frío se apoderó de ese lugar, estaba todo terriblemente frío…

¿Estuviste con Harry toda la noche?

Pero Ginny, no pasó nada, solo dormimos, pero el temblor no, ¿no lo sentiste?

Hermione, lo siento, pero no hubo un temblor…

Y entonces…

Bueno, no sé, quizás alguien les puso un hechizo o algo… -respondió la pelirroja firmemente

Es raro, ¿quien querría que yo me quedará con Harry en ese lugar?

No lo sé, no, lo sé… ¿Cuantos días de castigo te quedan?

Eh… seis

Que aburrido, pero aún con Harry -dijo la pelirroja picaronamente.

No, Harry con Cho, ¿Puedes creerlo, yo estoy castigada con tu noviecito ese chico, … Matt

¿Con él, ¡que suerte tienes!

¿Suerte? ¡Estoy castigada!…

No, yo lo digo por Matt –y la chica suspiró, mientras Hermione levantaba una ceja irónicamente.

Las chicas pasaron la tarde en la habitación y cuando dieron las 9 Hermione se dirigió a las mazmorras…

¡Hola! –dijo la chica alegremente.

Hola Hermio…

Acá no se viene a hacer vida social, ¡trabajen en silencio! –les ordenó Snape realmente furioso.

EL castigo fue horriblemente silencioso, lo único que se oía eran las respiraciones de uno y otro, aparte de los sonidos que se hacían al limpiar calderos…

Ya es la hora, ¡váyanse, ni piensen en desviarse…!

Si profesor –dijeron los dos y se fue cada uno a sus respectivas salas comunes

Hermione se fue a su habitación y se durmió, como sus amigas

Al otro día Hermione se dirigía sola al gran comedor, cuando se cruzó con Cho, Hermione la miró y ella también…

¡Hermione! (dijo ella "amablemente")-. No sabes lo bien que lo pasé ayer, con tu noviecito, o mejor dicho ex - novio Potter, fue, el mejor castigo de mi vida… -la oriental siguió caminando dejando a una Hermione totalmente enfadada.

¡Hola Hermione! -dijo Harry cuando la vio llegar al comedor

¡Hola! –dijo ella de forma ruda.

¿Te pasa algo Hermione?

¡Claro que me pasa algo! –dijo ella perdiendo la paciencia, afortunadamente, en todo comedor sólo habían unos diez alumnos, aunque todos ellos miraban con atención a Hermione y a Harry-. Yo, Harry pensé que eras distinto a todos lo demás chicos, pero me di cuenta de que eres igual… igual a todos los hombres del mundo, pero tu eres peor, ¡el peor!

¿De qué estas hablando, Hermione cálmate

¡Como quieres que me calme si ayer, te pasas conmigo, diciéndome todas las maravillas del mundo, pero hoy me entero de que ayer en tu castigo solo te estuviste besando con Cho, ¿con quién mas andas eh, claro engañemos a la tonta de Hermione, mas ella es la ingenua, es la, la que se la pasa en la biblioteca, como va a saber Hermione no, bueno, pero de todos modos Harry, no me interesa, pero no vuelvas a buscarme más…!

Hermione, yo no pienso eso, y no estuve con Cho, besand…

¡Cállate, no me interesan tus excusas… !

Ron, que se encontraban en el comedor, estaba asombrado de que Hermione, durante su "sermón" no derramara ni una lágrima…

Así, pasó una semana, Hermione esta noche cumpliría el último día de su segundo y último castigo…

La chica estaba desayunando bastante sola, revolvía su cereal en la leche, pero de pronto algo cayó sobre el plato, era una carta, Hermione la abrió, le costo un poco descifrarla, ya que la tinta estaba un poco corrida debido a la leche…


	14. ¿Admirador Secreto?

Hola gente

De corazón me disculpo con ustedes por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero me fui de vacaciones por enero y al llegar a mi casa me encontré con la sorpresa de que me habían sacado el internet ¬¬

Y Hoy, recién hoy me lo regresaron… gracias a Lanyera que me dejó un REVIEW la última vez y a toda la gente que ha leído el fic, muchas gracias…

Entro a Clases el 5 así que espero poder subir en estos pocos días uno o dos capítulos más, ya que los tengo listos, ojalá les guste el Cáp.

Capítulo 14: "¿Admirador Secreto?"

_Querida Hermione: _

_Sé que no me conoces, o al menos no sabes quien soy, tampoco te _

_Lo diré, pero, necesito hablar contigo, me gustas mucho, al terminar_

_Tu castigo el sábado, ósea en 6 días, te espero a la derecha del 3º pasillo_

_De atrás del despacho de los trofeos a las 11:15… no me falles _

_Adiós._

------------------------------------------------Flash back-------------------------------------------------

Harry acababa de llegar, un poco atrasado a su castigo, el que debía cumplir con Cho Chang

-Hola Harry –dijo ella acercándose a Harry-  
- Hola –dijo el cortante-. Tengo muchas cosas que limpiar, así que déjate de molestar  
- Pero Harry… -dijo ella acercándosele aún mas, muy provocativamente y le cruzó los brazos por el cuello-. Podemos dejarlo para más tarde… ahora bésame ¿si?  
- ¡¿Qué¡Eres la novia de Ron! –dijo el zafándose de la chica-  
- Jajaja, el bobo Weasley¿Cómo crees? es un imbécil…  
- Al menos no caeré en tu jueguito esta vez…  
- ¿Ah no? –Dijo ella en tono de amenaza-.  
- ¡No!  
- Bien… pero no pienses que te liberaras de mi tan fácilmente, solo recuerdalo Harry –y se fue dejando solo al ojiverde.

---------------------------------------Fin Flash back-------------------------------------------------

¿Quien la querría? Y ¿para qué?

Aún no estaba segura si iba a ir o no, pero estaba un poco confundida, terminó de comer su cereal y se fue a transformaciones, así pasó la semana, Hermione ganó en 5 días, 60 Pts. Para Gryffindor, aunque perdió 20 solo con Snape.

Él último día de clases en cuanto terminaron se fue a su habitación estaba cansada y necesitaba descansar. Cuando entró estaba Ginny. Pasaron la tarde conversando, Ginny comenzó a arreglarse bastante, y Hermione no recordó que hubiera ninguna cita ni reunión.

- ¿A dónde vas a ir tan arreglada?

- Hermione –dijo mirándola a los ojos- Esto es un secreto, hoy a las 9… me voy a juntar con Matt

- Pero… Ginny, es muy peligroso, sabes que te puede pillar algún prefecto, o peor aún ¡Filch!, o peor aún ¡Draco! Si te encuentra te quitará…

-Ya, se los riesgos que corro, pero igual iré… nos podemos ir juntas, recuerda tu castigo –dijo Ginny y sonrió.

- Claro –dijo la castaña algo irritada –Que bueno que su relación siga "progresando" –dijo ella poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

- Buena, ya vamosnos, no querrás llegar tarde a tu último día de castigo ¿o sí?

Las chicas salieron de la habitación hasta que llegaron donde se juntaría Ginny con Matt, él ya la estaba esperando y cuando lo vio corrió a sus brazos, lo abrazó y lo besó de una forma que a su amiga no le hubiera gustado ver. Al terminar el chico saludó a Hermione. Cuando este le besó la mejilla un leve calor le recorrió el cuerpo, el chico se dio cuenta de esto y le dedicó a la chica una sonrisa que derrite a cualquiera, a cualquiera, menos a ella. Hermione se fue corriendo al lugar de los trofeos donde Filch la esperaba.

Terminó a las 11:20, y quedó prácticamente "sin manos" al limpiar más de 100 trofeos, cada vez que limpiaba uno Filch le decía que tenía que brillar.

-Puedes irte –le dijo el conserje fríamente.

-Gracias –respondió la chica.

Hermione metió sus manos a los bolsillos y tomó un papel que había dentro, _detrás del despacho de los trofeos… _Ella no estaba muy segura si iría, sería algo muy arriesgado, pero al mismo tiempo la curiosidad la mataba por dentro ¿Y si era una broma?... ¿O era Harry? A pesar de todas estas dudas Hermione caminó hasta el tercer pasillo detrás de aquel despacho, y allí estaba, un chico en medio del pasillo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y las rodillas dobladas… La chica comenzó a caminar hasta que llegó cerca de "el", quien no se dio cuenta…

-¿Hola? –dijo ella con cierta timidez

-¡Hermione! –el se levantó enseguida, llevaba una capucha y algún tipo de hechizo para que no se le viera la cara- No te vi llegar…

-¿Por qué no me muestras quien eres?

-No… lo siento, pero no puedo.

-Pero…

El chico puso a Hermione contra la pared, se puso a su altura y la besó… Antes de que Hermione pudiera reaccionar el ya estaba frente a ella.

-Debo irme, buenas noches y… dulces sueños.

Hermione se fue con las manos en la boca y con una cara de impresión increíble, seguramente Ginny, si estaba despierta, o si estaba en el cuarto le preguntaría por qué tardó tanto, aunque lo más probable era que aún anduviera besándose con su "novio". Su sorpresa fue verla en el cuarto y… dormida.

Al otro día Hermione despertó más tarde de lo común. Ginny despertó un rato después y las dos se fueron a desayunar.

-¿Como te fue con Matt? –preguntó la castaña somnolienta

-Bien, aunque tuvo que irse temprano, bueno como a las 10:30, andaban algunos prefectos y podía ser peligroso para él, y para mí.

-Lo que te dije –Dijo Hermione para luego bostezar

-¿Y tu a que hora terminaste? Se te ve muy cansada…

-Ah… si… muy… muy tarde, como a las 11:30. Filch me hizo limpiar una y otra vez los mismos trofeos, fue horrible.

-Se nota –dijo ella comiendo.

Apenas terminaron ambas fueron a la sala común, Ginny se puso a jugar Ajedrez Mágico con Colin Creevey, mientras que Hermione se puso a hacer los deberes, que aunque eran pocos, prefería terminarlos ahora…


	15. El Regreso de los Slytherin

**¡Hola! **

**Bueno, como les dije, aquí va el segundo capítulo en una semana : P jeje, mil gracias a Lanyera que me dejó un REVIEW, aww, la verdad es que como voy a entrar a clases el lunes no se como lo voy a hacer para subir por que ahora tendré clases en la tarde, creo que actualizaré una vez a la semana, yo creo que los viernes, o sábados o domingos, así que el otro capítulo estará para esos días ; Bueno, acá les va el otro capítulo, ojalá les guste. Bye. **

Capítulo 15: "El Regreso de los Slytherin" 

Con el tiempo, el clima fue mejorando muchísimo, los días ya no eran grises, sino que tenían un sol resplandeciente y un cielo completamente azulado, con los días pasaron las semanas. Hermione se había acercado mucho más a Ron -como amigo-, pasaban algún tiempo juntos por las tardes… pero con Harry, al contrario. Todo iba mal, Hermione lo ignoraba completamente, ni siquiera lo miraba un poco, cuando se topaba con él en los pasillos, o en cualquier otro lugar, ella daba la vuelta para ir en dirección contraria, con Ginny seguían igual de amigas, y ella aún de novia con Matt,

A Mediados de mes, Hermione salió a disfrutar del día, en los pasillos alguien la golpeó con el hombro, era Ron, iba con la mirada perdida en el suelo, Hermione lo siguió…

-¿Ron? –Él no se dio el tiempo ni para mirar quien era y siguió caminando cabizbajo- ¿Ron que te pasó? –Hermione corrió tras él hasta que lo tuvo frente a ella- ¿Si quieres podemos ir afuera?... –dijo Hermione al notar que él no estaba bien.

Ron sólo asintió y los dos fueron al gran árbol, frente al lago.

-Si no quieres hablar, esta bien

-Lo siento… -dijo el pelirrojo.

-No hay problema, pero creo saber quien te hizo esto… Solo dime si fue ella Ron, ¿No es así, fue Cho? –Ron asintió otra vez-

-Ah… ¿terminaron?

-Si, cortamos, terminamos. Pero eso no me tiene tan mal… lo peor fue de la forma en que ella lo hizo.

-Ron, perdóname, pero su relación no iba muy bien hace bastante tiempo, digamos que no era el tipo de chica para ti, me odia… y como dicen hay más peces en el mar ¿no? –Hermione le sonrió y Ron la abrazó.

-Gracias Hermione… Sabes tienes razón en este tiempo descuide muchas cosas… entre ellas mi familia, mis estudios, mis verdaderos amigos y, bueno Ginny.

-Si, ella te necesita, no se si sabías, pero esta saliendo con un chico… de 7, Ravenclaw.

-Mm. No tengo nada que hacer respecto a eso…

-Y en cuanto a los estudios… yo te puedo ayudar

Gracias, de verdad necesitaba a una amiga como tú. Eres la mejor amiga que jamás haya tenido, junto con Harry –Hermione sólo asintió-. ¿Tu… y él?

-¡NO!

-Lo siento… Te parece si desde hoy me ayudas con los deberes –dijo el con una sonrisa, Hermione rió y los dos se fueron a la biblioteca.

Ese mismo día, no sólo Ron era feliz, sino que Draco también. Ya que Pansy, Crabble y Goyle habían regresado a Hogwarts. Draco sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a salir con Pansy…

- Hermione… Granger –dijo la última palabra arrastrándola, como lo solía hacer Draco-. Tanto tiempo… aún eres una rata de biblioteca. Oh, estamos aquí, la biblioteca… o sea, tu casa, y con el pobretón Weasley, ¿Ya se hicieron novios?  
- Veo que el viaje no te sirvió de nada… -le respondió la castaña  
- Deberías ir a ver a tu novio, el cabeza rajada ¿No es que lo acabo de ver coqueteando con Cho? –con este comentario todos sus amigotes comenzaron a reír.  
- Y tu deberías meter tu Chata Nariz en otros asuntos ¿no crees? –Ron rió disimuladamente mientras que Hermione la miraba desafiante. – ¿Y tú Draco?, ¿Ya le contaste a tus amigos que saliste con Ginny, que fuiste con ella al baile de Navidad? –Draco la miro con arrogancia, mientras sus amigos lo miraban confundidos.  
-¿Qué? ¿Le van a creer a ella antes que a mí? Imbéciles, vamosnos.  
-Claro que te creo mi Draquito –le dijo Pansy tomándolo del brazo. 

Los amigos de Draco, lo siguieron y se fueron de la biblioteca, aunque Crabble y Goyle, seguían algo confundidos se fueron tras Draco y Pansy. Horas después Hermione y Ron desalojaban la biblioteca para irse a descansar, Ron se fue a bañar y ella a la sala común.

-Hola Hermione –la saludó Ginny-.  
-Hola Ginny  
-Mm. Esa cara… ¿De donde venías?  
-Ah… Bueno. Draco, sus "amigos" volvieron y tuve una pequeña discusión con Pansy –Ginny hizo un gesto como si fuera a vomitar y las dos rieron-.  
-Esa Pansy… ¡wacala!, de sólo recordar su cara me dan ganas de vomitar.  
-A mi también –contestó la castaña.  
-Bueno… quedé de juntarme con Matt –Hermione suspiró como enojada-. Nos vemos más tarde.

-Si… claro –Hermione miró con tristeza a Neville y antes de que él la mirara ella subió las escaleras hacía su cuarto, allí solo estaba Parvati y para su salvación estaba dormida.

Cuando estaba dispuesta a dormirse una lechuza tocó su ventana. Ella abrió el sobre y pudo ver algo como una nota…

_Querida Hermione:_

_Hace semanas completas que no nos vemos, deseo verte  
Aunque te vea todos los días en el desayuno y/o la cena quiero estar contigo  
Te espero mañana a las 23:00 hrs. En el pasillo de la última vez  
Besos y saludos para ti…_

_Adiós._

Otra vez se iba a juntar con ese chico, la vez que él la había besado, se había sentido como en el cielo, pero ¿Sería bueno seguir hiendo a ver a aquel chico?, podría ser cualquier persona, pero, él parecía ser alguien más especial de lo común…

El otro día pasó como cualquier otro, Hermione ganó puntos para Gryffindor, con Snape perdió a algunos y ya era tarde…

- Hermione ¿vamos a cenar? -dijo Ginny-.  
- No, no tengo mucha hambre hoy, quede bastante bien con los dulces…  
- Bueno, pues yo no así que, lo siento pero me voy a comer que tengo bastante hambre  
- Te espero entonces…

En la tarde, Hermione había ido a ver el entrenamiento de quidditch, Ginny le había pedido que la acompañara. Y aunque le fue muy difícil concentrarse en la práctica debido a un chico de ojos verdes, al final terminó hasta volando en escoba.

--------------------------------Flash back-----------------------------------------------

¡Vamos Hermione!, acompáñame, quiero que vallas conmigo, nunca nadie me va a ver, además el partido contra Ravenclaw es en 2 semanas más, ¡vamos acompáñame…!

¡Ah ok!, pero solo una hora, tengo que volver a estudiar…

¡Hermione! -La pelirroja, pensando que su amiga se enojaría, decidió dejar la discusión hasta ahí-. Ok, ok.

Bueno entonces vamos –dijo la castaña sonriendo.

Las chicas caminaron hasta llegar al campo, donde se encontraba Ron, Harry, Ginny -que acababa de llegar- y otros chicos, de 3º, 4º y 5º año…

Entonces, ahora me voy a las gradas sola, que entretenido ¿no? -dijo Hermione sarcástica-.

Exacto, y me ves jugar –dijo Ginny guiñándole un ojo- Ve y aprende de la maestra –Con este comentario ambas rieron, hasta que tuvo que irse a entrenar.

Hermione subió bastante, la práctica comenzó, la castaña comenzó a mirar como jugaba su amiga, en realidad era una buena jugadora, todo iba bien, pero alguien se pasó frente a ella, unos ojos verdes y unos miel cruzaron miradas por dos segundos, Hermione quedo como si nada, pero en su interior, ella estaba feliz, él era tan buen jugador, tan guapo, tan tierno, tan…

¡Hermione!! –le gritó Ginny pasando su mano frente a los ojos de la castaña- ¡Hey! ¡Ya acabó!

¡Ay! lo siento -dijo Hermione volviendo en sí-. Estaba un poco distraída…

Ah, y creo que se por quien… -dijo ella con una sonrisita burlona

Ginny, no seas tonta…

Yo no he dicho nada… -se defendió la pelirroja, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara un poco.

No quiero ir al castillo aún

Yo tampoco -dijo Ginny.

Las chicas comenzaron a correr por el campo -cuando los demás ya se habían ido-, comenzaron a hacer carreras y hasta Hermione voló en escoba.

--------------------------------Fin Flash Back----------------------------------------


	16. Cerca de la Verdad

**Hola ¿Cómo estáaaan? **

Espero que biien yo wow… una semana de colegio y me llenaron de trabajos, tareas y pruebas. La enseñanza media es dura. Además de andar escapando de los huevos que nos tiran a los nuevos… menos mal que no me ha llegado ninguno xD

Bien… quería agradecerle a Romycrazy, mania.HHr y a Brenda-Potter-Skywolker… que me dejaron sus REVIEWS, muy buenos para mí : ) ya se viene lo Harry&Hermione, sólo espereen

En este capítulo Hermione esta apunto de descubrir quien es su "admirador secreto", así que vayan haciendo sus apuestas xD Besooos a todos los que pasaan, los adoro, bye ;

Capítulo 16: "Cerca de la Verdad"

Al día siguiente Hermione se fue otra vez más temprano de lo normal a las clases de Herbología, aunque los días eran soleados, las mañanas seguían siendo frías. La chica se sentó en el árbol donde habló con Oliver por primera vez, las clases contra Slytherin definitivamente no serían de su total agrado, la Profesora Sprout le dio 20 puntos a su casa por responder bien acerca de las flores muggles, esa era lo que últimamente le estaba tocando ver.

Luego de Herbología, Hermione tenía doble runas antiguas y una de pociones con Snape, _horrible_ pensó la chica. Y así fue entre ella y Ron le quitaron 50 puntos por "hablar de otros temas en clase" y eso que estaban hablando de la poción Veritaserum, ambos quedaron castigados 1 hora después de las clases limpiando las sobras y los calderos de todos los alumnos.

-Gran día –le dijo Ron-

Hermione sólo rió –Siempre nos toca a nosotros, siempre tiene que andar metiendo su asquerosa nariz en nuestros asuntos –Ahora fue Ron quien rió.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer después de esto?

-La verdad… no, nada ¿Y tú?

-No, pero podríamos salir a dar una vuelta por los jardines, tenemos mucho que hablar ¿No crees?

-Entonces acepto.

Al terminar de limpiar todo, los dos se fueron a pasear por los jardines, no antes de pedirles algunas cosas a los elfos, quienes los llenaron de pasteles, panes, refrescos y frutas.

-Bueno, como te dije, tengo algunas cosas que hablar contigo Herms…

-Si, ¿Y de que se trataría? –preguntó ella mientras comía un pastel de merengue.

-Es… acerca de Ginny, ella… ella esta un poco rara… diferente

-Mm. Ron, ella ya no es la misma que antes, ella creció, y bueno, esta enamorada.

-Ah, si de ese imbécil de Ravenclaw…

-Ella decía lo mismo acerca de Cho, "La imbécil de Ravenclaw", nunca le cayó bien ella, y no sólo por tu relación con esa chica, la cosa venía de antes, no se como no te diste cuenta de que ella la odiaba…

-No, lamentablemente no me di cuenta de nada de lo que sucedía a mí alrededor, más que de ella y de mí… pobre Ginny, yo la abandoné.

-No te culpes tanto, al menos te diste cuenta, más vale tarde que nunca.

Ambos caminaron hasta que el sol se escondió. Llegaron más tarde de la hora de la cena, pero ya habían comido bastante, y caminado mucho más.

Hermione y Ron se fueron a la sala común, pero enseguida se fueron a dormir. En el cuarto de chicas estaban Ginny, Parvati y Lavender chismoseando.

-Te perdiste después de las clases Hermione ¿Dónde andabas? –preguntó Lavender.

-Dicen por ahí que te pasaste toda la tarde con Ron –agregó Parvati

-¿Será posible que…?

-No, no es posible nada, pasé la tarde con Ron, pero no hay nada entre nosotros, somos sólo amigos…

-Vamos Hermione, todos saben que la amistad entre hombres y mujeres no es posible (n/a: yo sí lo creo :P).

-¡Claro que es posible!

-Según nosotras no –Y las dos amigas rieron mientras que Ginny ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Bien… que duerman bien –Hermione estaba en pijama con un hechizo y se durmió, tan profundamente que olvidó algo sumamente importante.

A las 9:00 del otro día, un picoteo en su ventana la despertó, sus compañeras de cuarto dormían y al parecer ni aunque les pasara un camión por encima despertarían. Hermione tomó la cartita, bostezó y la abrió.

_Querida Hermione: _

_No sé si lo recuerdas, pero ayer quedamos en juntarnos  
Y si mi memoria no me falla, no llegaste.  
Deseo y ansío verte, te espero hoy y esta vez si que espero  
que vayas, saludos… _

_Adiós._

Y Hermione recordó, no es que necesitara a aquel chico, pero deseaba saber quien era, necesitaba saberlo. Por lo que aquel día no lo dudó y a las 11:00 ya estaba allí.

-¡Hermione viniste! –dijo el chico algo emocionado.

-Si… vine, pero esto no puede seguir así, yo necesito saber quien eres… esto no puede seguir así, tu con esa capucha

El chico puso un dedo en la boca de Hermione.

-Al final de esta semana lo sabrás, lo prometo

-Que bien, me alegro por eso.

-Si, siéntate… y hablemos

Los chicos estuvieron conversando por más de dos horas, hablaron de música, cine, películas, famosos… novios y muchas cosas más.

-¡Ya son las 1:20! ¡Me tengo que ir!

-Si yo también –dijo él-. Que duermas bien

El chico intentó besar a Hermione, pero ella corrió la cara para que sólo besara su mejilla.

Y Así fue por una semana, cinco días, sin ser vistos por nadie. Entre conversación y conversación, llegó el día clave, en el que aquel chico mostraría quien era.

-Hermione ¿Dónde te quedas tan tarde en las noches?, no has llegado a dormir temprano en toda la semana –preguntó Ginny que todos los días esperaba a Hermione, pero se cansaba de esperar.

-Ya sabes Ginny, en la biblioteca, hay mucho que estudiar… trabajos, ya sabes.

-Si –dijo la pelirroja sin creerle a su amiga.

-Y… ¿Cómo vas con tu novio? –dijo ella cambiando drásticamente de tema.

-Bien, aunque pasa bastante tiempo estudiando, dice que no quiere reprobar nada, y quiere aprobar con honores… bla, bla, bla… Y hablando de clases. Puedes decirle a Neville que necesito las clases de herbología urgentemente.

-¿Y por qué no le dices tú?

-Tienes razón –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

Neville estaba estudiando _"plantas submarinas en el mundo mágico y como cuidarlas"_

-Hola Neville –dijo pelirroja.

-Ah, hola Ginny.

-Vine por lo de las clases, bueno, tu sabes no me va muy bien con esta materia y que necesito tu ayuda.

-Si, por supuesto que sí ¿Qué día tienes libre?

-Mm. ¿El miércoles de la próxima semana?

-Si… si, cualquier día, esta… esta bien –dijo él poniéndose algo nervioso, sin que Ginny lo notara.

-Entonces nos vemos

-Adiós

Para cuando Ginny terminó de hablar con Neville, Hermione ya había desaparecido. Pero alguien más se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba actuando diferente, y él había escuchado aquella conversación de Ginny y Hermione. Harry fue por su capa invisible y corrió por los pasillos hasta la biblioteca, en donde la chica hablaba con Madame Pince.

-Bueno Srta. Granger, ¿Otra vez se va a quedar trabajando en sus proyectos?

-Si, tengo que terminan dos pergaminos de metro y medio para DCAO y Aritmancia, así que creo que me queda para mucho tiempo más.

-Entonces, te dejo la llave, tu cierras y mañana a primera hora me devuelves la llave ¿Si?

-Si, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Srta. Granger

Al parecer Hermione si se iba a hacer trabajos a la biblioteca. Harry miraba cauteloso bajo su capa invisible, pasaron 2 horas por lo que ya eran las 11:00 Hermione miró su reloj, se paró, ordenó algunos libros mientras que Harry muy cansado, se durmió.

Hermione caminó por los pasillos, se tuvo que esconder 15 minutos en una pequeña bodega llena de escobas, al oír los pasos de Filch y su gata. Cuando no se oía nada a fuera salió y se dirigió al pasillo donde siempre se juntaban. Cuando llegó, el ya la estaba esperando, otra vez estaba con esas capuchas parecidas a las de Snape, con la diferencia de que la de "él" tenía una capucha que no permitía ver su cara.

-Te estaba esperando…

-Lo siento, Filch se me cruzó y tuve que…

-No importa, al menos ya estás acá.

-Dijiste que hoy vería tu rostro…

-Si, pero antes –El chico besó a Hermione, pero para ella, este beso no fue nada agradable, fue casi a la fuerza, por lo que ella se separó.

-Espera, yo necesito saber quien eres, o si no nada de esto puede seguir ¿ok?

-Esta bien… -Él se dio vuelta- Hermione, no quiero decepcionarte…

-¡Deja Verte!

-Si…

-¿No quieres decirme antes quien eres?

-Prefiero que tu misma lo veas…

El chico se volteó y Hermione pudo ver el rostro de…


	17. ¡¿TÚ!

Capítulo 17: "¡¿TÚ?!"

-¡¿Tú?!... es que esto… no, no puede… no puedes ser tu…

-Es la triste verdad… soy yo Hermione

-Pero Matt… (N/a: cha chan xD) tu… tú eres el novio de Ginny… tu la quieres…

-¡No Hermione!, si soy su novio, pero yo la utilicé para estar cerca de ti, te quiero a ti, no a Ginny, me gustas tú, no ella…

Hermione le dio una cachetada a Matt y el la miró de forma violenta -¿Cómo pudiste…? ¡Ginny te ama!

-¡No vuelvas a pegarme estúpida! –Respondió Matt tomándola de las muñecas-

-¡Suéltame!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry despertó y al no ver a Hermione dentro de la biblioteca salió de allí, abrió la puerta y corrió por los pasillos tratando de encontrar a su amiga…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Suéltame! Me lastimas –gritó Hermione con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Antes me vas a escuchar!

-¡Déjame! –dijo la chica llorando.

Y ahí fue cuando Harry se encontró con ellos, corrió hasta que tuvo enfrente a Matt y aún bajo la capa lo golpeó, el rubio cayó al suelo tomándose la mejilla, de su boca salía sangre. Y, Harry todavía bajo la capa tomó un brazo de Hermione y la llevó corriendo por los pasillos, pero ella no veía a nadie. Todo estaba oscuro, pero segundos después aparecieron en la sala común de Gryffindor, la luz se encendió, pero ella no veía a nadie, miró la hora y no era para menos. Eran las 01:00 hrs. Y de pronto alguien apareció de la nada…

-¿Ha- Ha- Harry?

-Hermione –dijo él acercándose a la castaña

Hermione se tiró a llorar a los brazos del moreno. Estuvieron así unos minutos y luego ambos se sentaron en el sofá. Ella no se atrevía a mirarlo, pero aún seguía entre sus brazos mientras el acariciaba sus mejillas y así en los brazos de Harry ella se durmió.  
Harry al ver que la chica dormía, se dio cuenta de que eran las 02:15, se levantó del sofá, con una manta cubrió a Hermione y puso una almohada bajo su cabeza. Harry se recostó en el suelo y se propuso dormir. Lo que consiguió al cabo de cinco minutos.

El chico procuró despertarse temprano para que no los vieran y a las 5:30 ya estaba en pie.

-Eh… ¿Hermione? –dijo el muy bajo y tocando con un dedo su espalda

-¿Ah? –Respondió la chica abriendo un ojo- ¡HARRY! –Hermione abrió los ojos completamente y se cubrió con la manta- Pero… ¿Qué pasó?

-Mira… un chico te hizo daño… y yo, yo solo…

Harry le contó la larga historia a Hermione mientras ella sollozaba en silencio. Hermione sacó uno de sus brazos fuera de la manta y Harry se dio cuenta de las heridas que ella tenía en su muñeca.

-¡Ese maldito!, me las va a pagar, como te pudo hacer eso… lo voy a matar –Harry estaba a punto de salir por el agujero de la sala común cuando la mano de Hermione le tomó el brazo.

-Harry, tu ya has hecho demasiado por mí…

-Pero Hermione, sólo mírate, mira lo que él te hizo –dijo él tomándole el brazo, Harry fue bajando su mano poco a poco y quedó junto con la mano de Hermione. Ambos quedaron mirándose fijamente y se produjo un silencio, no se oía nada más que el viento afuera. Hermione se levantó un poco para quedar a la misma altura de Harry, se miraron fijamente, Hermione sentía la respiración de Harry tan cerca, sólo quería besarlo, sólo poder pedir perdón… solo sentirlo… Pero dos segundos más tarde Harry salía por el retrato de la Dama Gorda sin decir una palabra. Hermione se tiró al sofá y unas solitarias lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. La chica subió las escaleras y se fue a su dormitorio, tuvo suerte de que ninguna se encontrara despierta. Hermione se lanzó a la cama cerró el dosel y se durmió, durmió como nunca lo había hecho.

-¡Despierta!, vamos despierta…

-Oh Dios Mío… ¡Que ojeras!

-¿Hermione?

-Nunca había dormido tanto

-Ayer volvió a quedarse en la biblioteca…

Las chicas que compartían habitación con Hermione (Ginny, Parvati y Lavender) trataban de despertarla hacía unos minutos.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella haciendo un intento por incorporarse…

-¡Hermione son las 14:30 hrs!

-¿Qué?, no… no puede ser tan tarde… no… Tengo que hacer los deberes y estudiar para los EXTASIS.

-Pero Herm… -Las chicas no pudieron seguir por que la chica se estaba vistiendo, en menos de 10 minutos bajaba de la habitación con al menos seis libros

-Bueno… para que hablar más de ella… todos sabemos como es, debería disfrutar un poco mas de la vida, ¿No es así Parvati? –dijo Lavender mirando a su amiga con cara cómplice

-Por supuesto…

-Y hablando de disfrutar la vida ¿Cómo vas con tu novio Ginny?

-Pues… perfecto, es mas, en 15 minutos quedamos de juntarnos, me envió una lechuza, dijo que era urgente…

Las chicas rieron y en el tiempo acordado Ginny bajaba hacia la cancha de Quidditch. Al llegar vio al chico sentado en las gradas con los brazos cruzados y una expresión muy seria.

-¡Hola mi amor! –Dijo Ginny alegremente, trató de besarlo, pero el Ravenclaw inclinó su cabeza hacia otro lado, para que ella solo pudiera besarle la mejilla -¿Pasa algo?

-Si –dijo el en tono cortante- Pasa algo, quiero terminar contigo, nuestra relación se acabó

-¿Cómo? –dijo la chica sonriendo de forma estúpida.

-¡Terminamos! ¿Quieres que te lo deletree? T-E-R…

-¡No! ¿Qué es esto… una broma?

-No Ginevra, no es una broma, es la verdad

-Pero… ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué? –dijo Ginny mientras se le humedecían los ojos.

-Seré directo contigo, nunca me gustaste, sólo jugué contigo, nunca te quise… ni siquiera me parecías atractiva, estaba contigo por lástima Ginny, ¡Lastima! –y el chico se fue por las gradas, como si nada.

Ginny quedó sola, sola en ese inmenso campo, sola con el corazón roto. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de la pelirroja, allí, sola en el campo de Quidditch.

Hermione a las 8:00 comenzó a preguntarse donde estaría su amiga, que estaría haciendo… o con quien…

**¡Hola Genteeeeeeee! **

**Como ya se dieron cuenta el admirador secreto era nada mas que Matt, el novio de Ginny, felicitaciones a lanyera, que lo supo desde el principio xD Tambien quería darle las gracias a todaas aquellas personas que me dejaron un review, largo, corto… da igual, por que lo que interesa son sus opiniones ) **

**hadita1991, Paulette y Brenda-Potter…**

**Ehhh… ¿Qué mas? Bueno… haber, después de esto, viene el capítulo 18 :B que se llama _"La Carta de la Discordia"_, la verdad aún no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá mi fic, pero no le doy mas de diez… **

**Otra vez me atrasé en subirlo, pero nunca pensé que en mis primeras semanas en el liceo estaría escapando de que me tiraran huevos :S Trataré de no retrasarme tanto, pero con mi profesora de lenguaje… ¬¬ nadie podría. Y la otra cosa mala es que tengo un problema con internet, creo que me van a tener que formatear el pc, pero ya guardé el ficc en un CD. **

**Por último… solo gracias por sus comentarios se les agradecen muchísimo, besooooooooos **

_**Mel**_


End file.
